


Marked

by Hinata_k10



Category: Kagehina - Fandom
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omegaverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2018-07-12 15:17:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 40
Words: 20,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7110973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hinata_k10/pseuds/Hinata_k10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is where the gang of Haikyuu( all characters)  are separated into two different groups.<br/>Either Alpha, or Omega<br/>Hinata still doesn't know whether he's an Alpha or an Omega. Only the omegas know his secret because he's afraid the alpha might take advantage. All was going well till that faithful day came that would change his life forever. Or will it?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alpha's; Kageyama, tsukishima, Daichi, asahi, tanaka.<br/>Omega's; Hinata, suga, yamaguchi, nishinoya.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Parts of being different

**Author's Note:**

> If you guys have any ideas,Advice,more info of the story, or questions I would love to hear them!  
> Follow my tumblr if you like or my Twitter!
> 
> Tumblr:wildsidee  
> Twitter:Hinata_k10

Oh?...  
Am I falling?...  
I can't seem to move..  
Everything going black..

That's when I realized, that's when my first heat began.

\-------------------

 

(A day before)  
"WHAT?! YOU'D EVER GONE INTO HEAT?! OR EVEN KNOW YOUR AN ALPHA OR OMEGA?!".

"SHHH! Noya-San please keep it down!.."

"Oh? What's does? Hinata doesn't know what he is?.." Said suga hearing us.

" N-no.. I haven't got into heat... Or have that alpha sent... People tell me that omegas get their first heat 2nd year in middle school... But I'm already a first year in HS and haven't got it!".

Looking confuse suga-San came a little closer to me  
*sniff* " your right. You don't have that alpha sent.. Have you gone to the doctor about this?.."

"YES! All they said is that if have to wait it out.." I said with a worried face.

"Nya shouyou! What if your an alpha!?  
THAT BE SO COOL NO?!" Said noya with the brightest smile on his face..

"That would be cool.. Seeing that I'm older than Kageyama maybe if I'm alpha I get to order him around since I'll be the OLDER alpha!" Hehe, now I'm really hoping I am! 

"Wait Now, if you are just remember we're still your senpai's! So don't get too cocky!"  
Said noya while look at suga while he laughs at the idea of Hinata bossing around Kageyama.

"Wah! I would never!", I said backing up.

All the omegas know that I still don't know if I'm an alpha or omega. I don't wanna tell the alpha cause I'm scared they'd get to cocky and mess with me.

(Next day)  
Morning came around and I was already heading to morning practice.

"Ugh, it's a little hot this morning.. Hope the gym will be cool.."

Made it to the volleyball club room and changed into my volleyball close and head to the gym. I walked into Kageyama on the way there.

"G'morning Kageyama! Ready to send me all those toss?!" I said jumping up and down waiting on his reply

"Calm down dumbass! just go wait in the gym, I'll be there as soon as I can."  
As he pulls down my shirt so I can stop jumping.


	2. Fate or Mistake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the chapters being short and probably gonna post a new chapter every once a week..  
> Gomen'nasai...( I'm sorry)

I jumped in right through the gym doors  
"G'morning everyone!" I came in lashing out.

"Hinata be carful! You could fall!" Said yamaguchi with a smile but bit worry look on his face.

"If he falls then is be his fault " said tsukishima who walked right being yamaguchi.

"Gomen tsukii" said yamaguchi.

"Hey.. Does anyone else smell that?.."  
Said asahi in the back.

"Smell what? I don't smell anything?.."(suga)

"Yeah me either?"(noya)

"Dido for me"(yamaguchi)

I sniffed up in the air.  
"Nothing?..".

What was asahi smelling?..

"I smell it too?..( Daichi )  
" so do I "( tsukishima )  
" what is that?"( tanaka )

After walking in the front gym door we hear.  
"Hey, does anyone smell that?.."  
"Kageyama you smell it too?!" I said with a weird feeling in my gut.

"Y-yeah, don't you?.."  
" if you'd notice for some  reason only the alpha smell it?" Said Tsukishima  with a questionable look on his face.

I started to feel a little warm...  
Warmer than I already felt.

"Okay everyone, let's not get out of focus here! time to practice!" Said Daichi.  
"Ouuuus!" Every shout.

Practice was going good.   
Every seemed top ready for our next game in 2 weeks!

(24-23)  
"Match point" I said to myself.  
If I can get this last spike we could win!

"Noya nice receive!" Said Kageyama as he ready himself to toss the ball.  
Ous! This is my chance to get the last point!  
I backed up, giving me room to run up and jump as high as I can!  
" Give it to me!" I shout.

Running up, Kageyama toss the ball my way. I look the see where I can hit it, and see a small opening by captain...

As I spike the ball, something was wrong..  
I feel heavy.. 

Oh?...  
Am I falling?...  
I can't seem to move..  
Everything going black...

I look to my right..

"Kage-..."  
"HINATA!..."  
Kageyama quickly dive to catch hinata's falling body.

"HINATA ARE YOU ALRIGHT?! WHATS WR--".  
Kageyama stop. Seeing Hinata heavily panting... And smelling something so.. Sweet coming off of him..

Hinata opened one of his eye.  
"Kageyama?..."

Kageyama eyes widen, his alpha sense kicked in. He started to hear everyone else starting to run to Hinata. He even notice that the other alpha's know what's going on.

Kageyama turned his head towards the alpha's and growled at them, then quickly turn his head back to Hinata.

All of a sudden, Hinata wakes up to a pain in his neck and cries out. Kageyama,  sunk his fangs into Hinata neck. He pulled back after tasting his blood.

"Hinata.. Your blood is so sweet.."

He was claimed.


	3. Claimed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I said, I'll be posting once a week every Wednesday. So hope you'll like this chapter

The alpha's quickly pulled Kageyama away while the omegas grabbed Hinata.

"HURRY! GET HIM FAR AWAY FROM US! TAKE HIM TO THE INFIRMARY!  
Yelled out Daichi.  
"LET ME GO!", growled Kageyama as he watched the omegas who are taking away his newly claimed mate.

"Stupid King, once he wakes up and realized what you've done." Said tsukishima holding him down by the neck.

"Shup up and let me go!" Scream Kageyama trying to fight his way out.

Suga and the others hurried to get Hinata to the nurse and shut the door behind them in case a craze Kageyama alpha was behind them.

"Damn, there's a lot of blood on his neck! I think Kageyama bit him to hard!" Yelled noya.

"Eh!? What happen?!" Yelled out the nurse.

"He faint during our game and he feels really warm!" Said suga to the nurse.

"Why is he bleeding from the neck?!"  
"One.. One of the alpha is our club bit him.. You don't think-"

"He in heat", said the nurse as she put Hinata in a bed and cleaning his bloody neck.

"What?! So that means.. Hinata is an omega!" Said noya-San.

"So-..so that's why Kageyama bit him!.."  
Said Yamaguchi in the back pretty much the look out in case Kageyama does come here.

"I gave him pills to surpass it. Let him sleep here for now. Here". After wrapping his neck with the bandaged She hands over a pill bottle to suga.

"Make all the alphas in your club take this. It's so they don't smell the sent that he's giving off". Suga took the pills.

"Come on, we should be getting back.." Said suga with a worry look on his face.

They return to the gym.  
And surprisingly Kageyama was still being hold down.

"So, is Hinata okay?.." Said Daichi.  
"Yeah, um.. If your alpha sense didn't already know, he went into heat. The nurse gave me pills to give to you guys to surpass the smell.." Suga starts passing around the pills.

"WHERE IS HE!" Scream out Kageyama.  
"kageyama calm down! It's best if you don't-" Daichi was interrupted when Kageyama suddenly got free and started running for the gym door.

"Kageyama! Don't!

He kept running but all of a sudden was stop by suga. Suga quickly gave him a punch to the gut thinking that was the only way to stop him.

"Kageyama, you might have claimed Hinata. But he hasn't claimed you back! Which doesn't make you mates!" Said suga with a very serious face.

"Shut up.. He is my mate.. I want to see him!" As he breaths heavy after the shot to the gut.  
"Not while he's in heat Kageyama!".  
Said Daichi walking towards him.

Kageyama quickly got up and looked at Daichi with his alpha eyes.  
"Are we gonna have to fight?" Kageyama said calmly while still look at Daichi.

Daichi walked even closer to Kageyama,   
Knowing he was an older alpha all Daichi had to do was stand tall and look down to the youngest alpha. 

Kageyama tried not to back down...  
But quickly backed off.


	4. Hatred?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, new chapter!!
> 
> Hope you enjoy

Hinata finally has woken up.  
He Lays there for a bit trying to remember what in the hell happen to him.

When he tried to move up, he felt this horrible pain in his neck.

"Ugh! Damn it!" He said after touching his wound. He got up and walked to the mirror near the window.

Taking off the bandage and looking clearly to why his neck was hurting.

"W-wha-WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!"  
Screamed Hinata in shocked.

"Was I claimed?! Who did this?! Why would-" he remember hearing a voice saying that he was an omega.. " but how could-"he was interrupted by Suga walking in the door.

"Ah, Hinata! Your up-", suga stop after seeing the tears run down Hinata face and seeing that the bandage was off his neck.

"Hinata.. Uh.."  
Hinata quickly ran into suga arms and put his face on suga chest.  
Without saying anything he just wrap his arm around him and let him cry for a good 5 minutes.

After he calmed down Hinata looked back at suga.   
"Suga-senpai... Who did this?.." As he points to the bite mark on his neck.

Suga really didn't want to tell Hinata.. But he has the right to know..

He looked at Hinata and brushes his hair..  
"It was.. Kageyama.." He said sighing out.

Ka-Kageyama?! Out of all people Kageyama was the one.. 

Hinata didn't say anything... He just quietly sat there...

"Come on Hinata.. I'll walk you home.." Suga stand up and put his hand out for Hinata to grab it.

Hinata did and got all his stuff and dressed out of his clothes. Which was hard to do when your in heat.   
"Suga, it's really hot.. And I feel heavy".  
Suga sigh " that's what happens when your in heat.." Petting Hinata know how exactly how he feels.

"Oh.. I felt my knee pads in the gym-"   
"I'll go get them!" Shouted suga.  
"No.. I can get them" said Hinata with a confuse look on his face.

"Hinata, it's best if you don't go near Kageyama right now... When an omega is is heat and if an alpha smells the sent you give off.. It can make an alpha do.. Really bad things.. So I'll get them okay?.."

Hinata nod his head.  
"Okay, I'll be back as quick as I can, just stay here okay?" Said suga with a gentle smile.


	5. Threaten ?

He went to the gym, when he got there he went up to Daichi.  
"I'm taking Hinata home for the day, is that okay?.." "Yeah it's fine, by the way suga mind changing your shirt?..." Said Daichi. 

Suga looked so confused. Daichi got closer and whisper in his ear.  
"Hinata sent is all over your shirt, it's best if-" 

"Oi! WHY IS HIS SENT ALL OVER YOU?!"  
Said a very angry Kageyama.   
Suga started to slowly walk back but Kageyama got up to his face growling.

"What are you doing with him...?!"   
"Nothing, let me pass Kageyama" Suga was slowly started to get angry and slowly started to growl back at Kageyama.

"Move.aside.kageya-"  
Before he knew it Suga was pinned to the ground and he couldn't break out of Kageyama grip.

"KAGEYAMA WHAT ARE YOU?!"  
This is bad.. This is really bad.. Suga can't call for help because the others already headed to other gym.

"Where..is..he..." Growled Kageyama.  
"He's home." He lied  
"He texted me saying he left his knee pads and if I could hold on to them from him." Suga doesn't like to lie but it is to keep Hinata safe.

"Kage-"  
"Suga!" Daich rushed in.  
"Kageyama what the hell are you doing?!"  
Daich quickly grab Kageyama and threw him off of Suga.

He turned around and kneed to suga's level.  
"Suga, are you alright?.."  
Daichi quickly turned his head from hearing a growl come from Kageyama.  
He got up and felt Suga pull his shirt.  
"Daichi.Dont." Said suga while look at daich then looking at Kageyama.

Both alpha are in a "ready to fight" passion.  
" I just wanna know here hina-  
"Kageyama." Kageyama froze, hearing the way Daichi said his name...he looked at the older alpha and felt his knees were about to drop.  
Then he hears it again.

"Kageyama. If you EVER come near MY mate like that again, I'll kill you."  
Daichi was serious, he's still in that stands and growling angrily at Kageyama.

Kageyama just stood there.

What? Daichi and Suga senpai's?!Mates?!

Suga got up and hugged Daichi from the back. "Daichi, I'm fine.."  
While still looking at Kageyama, daich grabbed Suga hand and felt it wet?..

"Blood?!" He turned and faced Suga.  
He moved his hand then stopped after a "ow" from Suga.

"But how?.."  
"Kageyama must have scratched me.." Said suga holding his wrist.  
Closing his eyes Suga felt something rub against his wrist.

It was daich, licking his wound.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YEAH! YOU LIKE THAT?! YEEEEEAH!!


	6. What now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would love to hear your guys ideas if you have any! Lol

After he was finished licking his mates wrist he cave in for a hug.

"I'm a horrible mate.. I should have gotten here sooner! Don't hate me Suga.."  
Even though daich was a grown alpha, he acts like a pup with his beloved mate.

Suga laughed, " you did save me Daichi".  
He kissed him on his head then Daichi turned around to face Kageyama.

"Kageyama. Go join the rest, now."  
Kageyama did what he was told, and quickly ran to the other gym.

"I should be going, Hinata is waiting for me.."  
"Will you be fine on your own?.."  
"Of course I will. I might not look like it but I'm a strong omega!" Laughed Suga.

"Alright my "strong omega" you better be going, I'll catch up with you later okay?"

He reached for a kiss and then went their separate ways.

\---------------------------  
Suga finally made it back to the club room.  
As he walked in, he saw his small junior fast asleep on the floor.

"Maybe I should let him sleep a lil more.. It is his first heat..." Suga thought it over and decided maybe another 5 minutes would be fine. He remember how his first heat went, and would have been happy if he'd had 5 extra minutes to sleep.

So Suga sat down next to Hinata's head.  
Then carefully moved and placed hinata's head over his lap to make it more comfy for the small omega. Stroking his head, Suga thought, " It's like he's my very own pup". He laugh quietly to himself like he had no worry in the world.

"Nhhu" came a small sound from Hinata.  
"Poor pup, he's heating up a bit. I should take him home now." Suga, tapping softly on Hinata head" Hinata, it's time to wake up we gotta get you home." 

Hinata woke up. Rubbing his eye he looked around to see where he was.

"Nuuh?.. What happen?.."  
"You fell asleep, and I let you sleep a little more. How you feeling?"  
"I feel a little better, sorry for causing you trouble Suga-senpai..."

Suga laugh and pat him on the head,  
"It's fine, now get your things so I can take you home."

Hinata stand on his two feet and without thinking he said " Suga you'd be a great mom" then yawning to the back to get his bag.

Suga face turned red, and he stood there.  
Hinata turned around and saw Suga face and quickly reacted,  
"EH! SORRY! I-- I well I didn't know what to call you! No! Wait eh- maybe your prefer Dad better?! Or eh! I'm sorry Suga-senpai!" Bowing on the ground trying to get Suga to forgive him.

While looking down and grinning, Suga said out loud,  
"Mom huh?.. Really thinks so?.."

Hinata shook his head violently up and down actually thinking that Suga would be a great mom.

Hinata grabbed his things and they went towards the door.

On there way walking out, Suga paused and turned around and look at Hinata.

"Hey Hinata, is it alright for you to call me "Mom" from now on?" He said with the softest smile you'd ever see come from Suga.

Hinata smiled and nodded  
"Ous!"


	7. What to do?

Suga brought Hinata home and explain to his mother why Hinata had a.. "mark" on his neck. After everything Suga said his byes and left.

So.. Do you who marked up?..  
Hinata mom asking to her oldest pup.  
Hinata face turned red,he's a little embarrass to tell his mother to who it was. 

But Hinata knew that he can't keep anything away from his mother so he has to tell her.

"It... Was Kageyama..." Said Hinata closing his eyes waiting to hear his mother to yell about the boy who Hinata told his mother all about.  
But she didn't yell.

"Did you mark him back?"   
"What?! Me?! Mark Kageyama!? NO WAY!!"  
" well, there you go, you guys aren't mates so there shouldn't be any problem then" said is mother with a laugh and a small smile.

After that, Hinata was given pills to help ease him a bit and went to his room.  
He dropped everything his corner of his room, too tired to put his things where they belong. He jumped in his bed like he hasn't seen it in years.

"Ugggh... Why... Why did I had to be an omega!..." He screams in his pillow.  
Few seconds later he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket.

He got a text.  
It's from Kageyama.

 

From:Kageyama  
7:30pm  
Hinata where are you?

 

Hinata froze, not knowing if he should reply or not.  
Then his phone vibrate again.

From: Kageyama  
7:32pm  
Hinata answer!

From: Hinata:  
7:33pm  
What do you want Kageyama.

From: Kageyama  
7:35pm  
I wanted to see if my mate was alright!

Did he just call me his mate?!

From: Hinata   
7:36pm  
IM NOT YOUR MATE KAGEYAMA!

Hinata knew that he has to make it clear to that idiot alpha.

From: Kageyama   
7:37pm  
You are my mate. I marked you.

From: Hinata  
7:39pm  
I HAVENT MARKED YOU BACK! WHICH DOESNT MAKE US MATES BAKA!!

Hinata phone stopped vibrating.  
Maybe he finally gets it.  
He puts his phone next to him then went to sleep.

 

Few hours later he's woke up from the sound coming from his phone.

From: Kageyama  
1:10am  
It's to let others know that your mine.

Hinata rubs is eyes, making sure he was sure what he was reading right now.  
That's all he did. He just stares at his phone until another message came in.

From: Kageyama  
1:13am  
You may not be mine now, but that marks tells people to Back The Fuck Off.

Hinata didn't know what to say..  
He left weird.. Kinda.. Made him a little happy...  
"UGH?! What am I thinking!! No that's should make me happy!... It DOESNT!

He threw his phone off the bed and then covering himself and went back to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY FOR THE BAD SEXTING UGH I MEAN TEXTING!! STILL NEW AT THIS


	8. Why me?!

Hinata hasn't been to school in 3 days.  
He hates that he has to miss volleyball but, being in heat and stuff he had to stay home.

Next morning Hinata was getting ready to go to school.  
"FINALLY!!! MY HEAT HIS OVER!".  
The little orange fur ball was happy that he finally gets to play volleyball again.

Saying bye to his mother and younger sister Hinata walked out the door, but saw a strange figure at the front gate.

Black hair, Tall, wearing the same school uniform? 

"Oh no... I completely forgot about Kageyama..."  
Hinata sigh and thought he has to get it over with it.

He walked to the front gate and greeted Kageyama.

"G'moring Kageyama, what are you doing here?

Kageyama looked at Hinata confused.  
"What you mean? I'm just taking my mate to school".

Hinata: "We're not mates Baka"  
Kageyama: "Well I wanted to see you"  
Hinata: "You could have waited at school"  
Kageyama: "I wanted to walk with you to school"

Hinata was getting a little pissed off, but Kageyama was his partner so maybe this isn't strange at all.

That was Until Hinata feels a warmth come to his hand. Kageyama. tobio. was trying to hold hinata's hand.

"What are you doing Kageyama?!"  
As Hinata pulls his hand back.

"I'm trying to put my sent all over you, what else?"  
"By holding my hand?!"  
" no, being near you is enough. I just wanted to hold your hand".  
"Baka!"

Hinata smacked his hand away and started to run. It was probably a bad thing to do but Hinata wanted to get far away from Kageyama right now.

He kept running and stopped when he couldn't see Kageyama anymore  
"Did I lose him?" He said breathing heavy.

Until all of a sudden Hinata was grabbed and pinned on to a small alleyway.  
It was kageyama  
"You... run.. To fast.."  
Said a heavy breathing tobio.

Kageyama looked at Hinata neck, and saw how the mark was faded, about healed.  
Hinata notice Kageyama starring.

"Wh-what?"  
"It's healing up, without it there's nothing tying you to me"

Kageyama got a bit more closer to Hinata.  
"I'm gonna mark you again"  
"Please don't-"  
Hinata stopped when Kageyama staired at him with his alpha eyes.  
Those dark blue eyes.. The color of the sea right before you enter the "twilight zone"..

"I'm going to mark you, so stay still"

Hinata felt completely under Kageyama command. Is this the power of what an alpha can do?! Why can't I move?! Did I just gave in?!

Kageyama turned Hinata head to the to the right and slowly moved his head downward.

"Hinata..." 

Hinata felt Kageyama licking his neck,  
Probably letting him know where Kageyama was going to place the new mark.

Kageyama took a deep breath in and sunk his fangs into hinata's neck. Hinata gasp feeling the alphas teeth sank onto his skin

Kageyama pulled back, licking the blood away from his fangs and hinata's neck  
then looking at Hinata grabbing his chin facing him.

"I'm sorry... I don't want anyone else to have you..I wanted everyone at school to know your taken" Kageyama cave in for a hug.

"Eh?! Kageyama is.. Hugging me?!.."  
Thought Hinata.  
He didn't know what to do with his hands, should he hug if back? Or just keep them there?... Didn't matter now because Kageyama was pulling back and grabbed Hinata arm.

"Come on, we'll be late".


	9. Things to think

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's 12:16am and I'm stuck on chapter 11... But as promised, here you have your next chapter  
> Sorry for it being so short :c
> 
> Hope you enjoy!
> 
> -p

Kageyama and Hinata both walked in the gym,  
Making their senpai's confused.  
Hinata had his hand over the new mark Kageyama gave him. Though tobio didn't like it. Didn't like it that at all. He got closer to Hinata and staired him down

"If you keep hiding it I'm going to mark you all over so you wouldn't be able to hide all of them."

Hinata took a huge gulp then moved his hand away, not wanting to Kageyama to do that to him so he listen to his command.

Moments later Kageyama and Hinata where called by Daichi and Suga probably notice the new mark in Hinata.

"Hinata... What is that?.." Said Suga with a serious face,

"Sug- erh I mean Mom... Ka..Kageyama gave me a new mark..." Hinata wasn't gonna lie to suga, Suga protected him from Kageyama, so he's gonna tell him everything.

Suga reached over, looking over the new freshly mark on his skin. Suga was furious.

"Kageyama! Daichi! Come here now!"  
Daichi was told to watch over Kageyama while he talked to Hinata.  
Hinata hid behind Suga(mama) because he honestly doesn't want Kageyama near him right now.

" Kageyama, what the hell is this?!"  
Point a very very seriously pissed off suga(mama).

" i gave him a new mark, what about it?"  
Said Kageyama confuse to what's it matter to his senpai.

Daichi didn't say anything because he felt if he said one wrong word Suga would snap.

"Kageyama, Hinata doesn't want to be your mate. YOU CANT JUS-"  
"It's alright mom!"

Kageyama: "mom?..."  
Daich: " MOM?!.."

"Hinata you don't have to take this!"  
Suga has seriously taken the "mom" roll serious. But Hinata didn't say anything but turned and walk to Kageyama.

"Kageyama, I will NEVER be YOUR mate,  
I won't mark you, so stop marking me."  
Hinata didn't need to yell, even as an omega his eyes describes an alphas.

Hinata then turned around and walked to Suga. " I'm gonna practice with mom for awhile, get yourself together."

That shook Kageyama to the core, Hinata was kageyama's partner and the first one to ever hit kageyama's fast tosses and honestly sees his private life and volleyball life differently. But now that his private life has gotten his partner away from his volleyball life he knew he had to stop. He wasn't give up on Hinata though.  
Oh no, he wasn't.


	10. Make things clear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorty but a cutie LOL
> 
> Make sure to follow me on tumblr!
> 
> @wildsidee
> 
> -p

"Get yourself together"  
The words kept repeating in hinata's head.  
"I can't believed I said that to Kageyama.."  
Thought Hinata while looking out his class room windows while his head down on his desk.

He turned his head and saw how every was looking at him.  
Why are they looking at me?..  
Then he remember, his new giant claim mark on his neck. He quickly moved his arms to cover his neck. But people were already coming up to him.

Classmate1: yoooo Hinata! Got a mate already?! Way to go!  
Classmate2: is she pretty? Man, she looks like a biter huh?  
Classmate3: did you mark her back?!  
Classmate4: your so lucky!   
Classmate5: his she older?!  
Classmate6: is she taller?!

Hinata couldn't take the questions anymore So he sprung up from his seat looking everyone dead in the eye.

"I DONT HAVE A MATE!"  
Everyone took a step back, surprise from the yell.

Classmate1: if you don't have a mate then-"

"I was claimed, that's all."  
Said Hinata.  
Once again everyone looked at him, wondering why he wouldn't say anything about it.

Classmate5: Hinata where you attacked?!"  
Classmate3: did she force herself on you?!

Again with the damn questions?!  
"Damn it... Why me."

 

\-----------------------  
Just right down the hall was Daichi and Suga.

Walking side by side Daichi thought it was a good time to ask Suga about the whole "mom" thing with Hinata this morning..

"So.. Suga.."  
Said daich scratching the back of his head.  
"Yes?"  
"Mom huh?..."  
Suga blush and quickly turned his head.  
"  
Well you see.. Ugh.. Hmm... The day Hinata was "attack" and I took care of him he said that I'd make a "good" mom so I asked him... To call me.. Mom..."  
Ducking his head hoping he didn't freak or weird out his mate.

Daichi laughed and pats suga's head.  
"Does he have to call me dad now?"  
Out came a small "Pfff" sound from Suga and he pushed Daichi aside laughing right after.

"No, he won't. Unless you want him too?.."  
Daichi laughed again,  
" pffffff yeah, like I'll ever get use to that"

Suga kissed Daichi on the cheek and continue walking hand and hand to their classroom.


	11. The results?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys follow me on tumblr @widesidee! 
> 
> Oxox
> 
> -p

School ended and it was time for volleyball.  
Hinata, excited. Because they have a practice match with Nekoma today.

"Osha! We're totally going to win!"  
Said the orange little fur ball.  
Hinata ran straight to the club room and as soon as he open the door..

Oh yes... Kageyama was there.  
Kageyama turned his head and sees Hinata.

"Crap.. What am I going to do??.."  
Thought a scared Hinata.  
Kageyama zipped his jacket, sigh and started walking straight to Hinata.

"Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap!!"..  
Hinata was scared to death wondering what Kageyama was going to do to him.

As he got closer, Kageyama reached his hand out and gently passed his fingers through hinata's hair.

"Hurry up dumbass".  
Said Kageyama walking out the door.  
Hinata felt his heart dropped.  
"Wh-what was that about.."  
As he has on hand griping his shirt near his heart and the touching his hair.

He stand like that for a good few minutes until he hears someone coming to the room.  
He started changing into his game uniform and then Suga and Daichi walked in.

"Oi Hinata, your early."  
Smiled Daichi.  
"Actually captain, Kageyama is already in the gym."  
"Oh is he?"  
"Yes.."  
"Well we better hurry up and catch up"  
Smiled again Daichi.

Suga being worried,  
"Did Kageyama say anything to you?"  
"No mom, all he said was to hurry up".  
He didn't want to tell Suga that Kageyama touched him.. He didn't know why but he just didn't.

 

\-----------------------------

"KENMA!"  
Shout the very happy orange fur ball.

"Hello shouy-"  
Kenma stopped after seeing Hinata's new mark.  
Hinata notice and quickly cover the mark with his hand.

"Hey now what's this?"  
Kuroo took Hinata hand off his neck.  
"Shripy gotten himself a mate"  
Laugh kuroo,

Lev turned around and saw the mark,  
"Oi Hinata! Way to go man!"  
Came in running lev.  
L-"Is she pretty?"  
H -"Well.."  
L-"Is she taller than you?.."  
H-"No wait.."  
Again with the questions?!

"Sorry guys I'm going to borrow him from a bit"  
It was Daichi to the rescue.  
"Hinata, come with me please."  
"Uh, yes captain!"  
Hinata followed behind captain and walked him over to tanaka and noya.

"Can you guys give Hinata company for a minute?"

All three looking confuse but they gladly agreed. Because the senpai's themselves want answers.

As they started talking Daichi went over to kuroo.

"Ahh Daichi-San, what's up?  
"It's about Hinata."  
"Oh yeah, little shrimp got lucky huh?"  
Laugh kuroo.  
"No, that's what I wanted to talk to you about."  
Kuroo looked confuse.  
"Hinata was attack. Not in a bad way. Well, it's kinda bad. Anyways he doesn't have a mate, but someone claimed him and he's not every that happy about it so can you tell your team to keep it easy on him?.. Before my mate comes and kills us all?   
Laugh Daichi while rubbing the back of his neck.

Kuroo saw his face and knows he wasn't kidding,  
"Someone jump shrimpy?"  
He thought.  
But he gladly agreed and walked right over to his team letting know what's up.


	12. Answers for the senpai's

They had a good game. But sadly they lost. Everybody helped in cleaning up the gym and once they were done the other team said their byes and went one.

Hinata, tanaka, and noya where one of the last ones to be done. They Headed on to the club room and Kageyama was waiting out side of it.

Tanaka and noya gave Hinata a suspicious look, but walked right in. Hinata on the other hand was stopped.

"Kageyama, I need to get in..."  
Said the scared pup.  
"I'll wait for you at the gate, so don't think about running dumbass".  
Kageyama pat his head and went on ahead.

Hinata heart was bounding,  
"What the hell is that?..  
Kageyama being kind? But at the same time wasn't?"  
He shook his head and went in the club room.  
There was waiting his senpai's.

 

"Hiiiiiiinnnnnnaaaattttaaaa-kuuuuun......!"

 

All of a sudden Hinata was pinned down by tanaka. Now remember, tanaka is an alpha. So this doesn't seem good.

Hinata started to freak out. Thinking "why the hell is this happening again?!"

"Hinata calm down! I'm not gonna do anything to you!"  
Laugh tanaka.

Hinata stop struggling and let's his senpai's talk.

"So.. Are you really not with Kageyama?"  
Said noya with a smirk and his hand on Hinata's "ticklish spot"

Hinata new that this was torture unless he answers his senpai's.

h-"No I'm not!"  
N-"but you let him give you another mark?"  
T-" an alphas stairs are really strong noya!"  
N-"pfffff yeah right"

As much as tanaka wanted answers from his small junior he didn't like was noya was doubting about what an alpha can do.

"The alphas I know are such scary cats! And their the alphas?!! Come! I should have been one!"  
Laugh noya

Noya turned his to hiss that Tanaka got up.

"Ru, what's wrong?"

In a blink of an eye noya was the one being pinned down now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eh.. Guess people aren't really enjoying my work after all.. 
> 
> Heh, I least some people do ❤️..


	13. Finding out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I usually post like 12-1 in the morning buuuuut like most of you I have school as well so I'll post after school. I had a bad practice basketball today... Im feeling down but posting this and you guys enjoying it will really make my day better...
> 
> Love you guys
> 
> -p

Hinata being confuse he got up grabbed his things and headed straight to the door.  
Thinking what the hell is up with his senpai's?!

Noya still being pinned to the ground, wondering why he is. Looks at tanaka.

"Ru, what are you doing?"

(FROM ME: REMEMBER THAT TANAKA IS AN ALPHA)

Tanaka seemed pissed, annoyed, and maybe a bit jealous.

"Why aren't you fighting back?"  
"Do I have too?"  
"I'm an alpha! And your an omega! Fight me, push me back!"

"Ru, what's all this about?"  
Noya was confuse. Ru never acted like this before?

"Damn it...!"  
He lets go of noya.

"I think there's something wrong with me."  
"What you mean?..."  
"My "alpha side" I feel like I can't "control or even frighten and omega. Am I just a weak alpha?.."

 

Noya got of and had a small laugh.  
"What?"  
Question tanaka.

"You scared the crap out of shouyou!"  
"That's different, I mean, how am I suppose "claim the person I want when I'm not a "big alpha".

Noya stands up and points his finger at tanaka.  
"You wanna know why I'm not "scared or under your control?"

"Why?"  
Noya laughs,  
"A, because your my best friend, and B!"  
He lifts his shirt.

And there you see it...

Nobody knew,

Not even his own best friend.

 

There it was..

 

 

A CLAIM MARK.

 

\-------------------  
"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!"  
Quickly stood up tanaka almost falling in the process.

"Shhhh! Keep your voice down!"  
Can running noya to cover tanaka mouth.

"Why haven't you told me?!"  
"I thought you'd smell it by now?.."  
"No way! I never notice! We've been together a lot and I never notice any girl-

"It wasn't a girl."  
Said noya.

Oh no.. Noya didn't get attack by a dude did he?! 

"Then who was it-"  
"Asahi..."

Tanaka face went completely blank.  
He was speechless.

"Ru?.... Oi! Ru!"  
Noya trying to shake tanaka back to life.

Tanaka came back to the real world and after that noya and tanaka had a long night talk.


	14. Seriously! Why me?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BAHAHAHAHA >;3

Back to Hinata still running, hoping that his senpai's didn't have a fight.  
Though he didn't understand what's was going on back there.

He slows down after seeing he was getting close to the bike rack(I think that's what it's called..) 

"Jeez.. What's going on"  
He said to himself.  
He got his bike and was head to the gate.  
Hinata just got a feeling that he forgot something, something was telling him that he should go the other way today.

He shook it off.

But all of a sudden, Hinata was pinned down. AGAIN, he forgot about Kageyama.

"Hinata..."  
"Baka! You can't just come at me like that!"  
"Why is.."  
"Why is what?..."  
"Kageyama looks pissed.. I shouldn't anger him" Thought Hinata.

"Why is tanaka scent on you!.."  
"Oh.. Ugh about that-"  
Hinata was interrupted by Kageyama licking his claimed mark..

"Baka.. Ah.. Stop.."  
Hinata didn't like the noises he was making.

"Alphas really shouldn't mess with another alphas mates.." Angrily pouts Kageyama.

There he goes again with the mate thing!

"Kageyama, I'm not your mate!"  
"Not yet your not.."  
Kageyama tighten his grip on Hinata's arms.

"Ow..ah..kage-Yama your..hurting me.."

Kageyama didn't listen and tighten his grip even more..

"Ah.. Kageyama!"

 

In a blink of an eye.  
Kageyama kissed Hinata.

Hinata can feel the warmth and how soft Kageyama lips were..and felt him slip his tongue into is mouth..

"His tongue!..his tongue!.."  
Screamed Hinata in his head.

Hinata felt like he was being sucked in. He kinda.... Enjoys this... Likes the how kageyama's tongue feels...

"Wait no! I need to get out of this!!"  
Thought Hinata

 

"Mmmmh!"  
He struggles.

 

Kageyama pulled back.  
"Pha...!"  
The noise Hinata made when their lips separated.

"Sorry...I just couldn't -.."

Hinata slaps Kageyama  
and runs without looking back.

"Hinata wait!.."  
Said Kageyama covering his left cheek and using the other hand to reach out to Hinata.

Hinata kept running, and running, and running. Till he finally stops just a little bit past coach's shop.

Breathing heavily,  
"I think I'm safe for now..."  
Said Hinata.

Hinata quickly felt something grabbed his shoulder and jumped back.

It wasn't Kageyama, but some stranger who looked like a 3rd year.

"Woah there little pup, you alright?"

Hinata, trying to catch his breath replies.  
"Yeah.. I'm..fine..."

This third year was wearing the same uniform as Hinata. Guess they go to the same school.

"Ah, you go to karasuno, right?.."  
"Yeah.. I do."  
"I've never seen you before."  
"It's a big school, and I'm a first year. Sorry but I need to get going."

Hinata starts walking until this guy grabbed his arm.

"What's the rush lil pup? Let's have some fun."  
Hinata did not like the way that sounded.

"F-Fun?.."  
The stranger pulled Hinata closer to him.  
"Yeah, fun."

"Don't tell me this guys a alpha too?!"  
Thought Hinata.

"No, I really should be going-.."  
Hinata was pushed against a wall. pinned, this guys grip was stronger than kageyama's.

"Hey! Let go!"  
Hinata struggles to get lose but the stranger gets closer.

"Come on pup, ain't you know how to act for your alpha?"

He said as he got closer, licking the pups cheek and rubbing his leg against hinata's thigh.

"Your not my alpha!.."  
Yelled Hinata.

The stranger tighten his grip which made Hinata whine, drawing a little bit blood from his wrist do to the alphas claws And slowly started to unbutton Hinata uniform.

"Get...off!!.."  
Hinata knew he needs to get out of this quick. Or it won't end happy for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IDK IF THIS CHAPTER WAS EVER POSTED BECAUSE THERE WAS SOMETHING WROMG AND IT ONLY SHOWED UP AS "13 CHAPTERS" AND IT SAID 14 DRAFT. SO IN CASE IT DIDNT CONGRATS YOU GET TWO CHAPTERS TODAY LOVE! 
> 
> I'm suppose to post every Wednesday's so if I don't say anything please comment and let me know loves, thanks! <3


	15. Help

"Come on pup, there's no need to fight me."  
He said as he licked Hinata's ear.

"GET OFF ME!"

Hinata still struggling, he felt the alpha's warm breath hit his neck and his hand slipping in his shirt.

"Oh? What's this?"  
He pulled down hinata's shirt.  
"Ah, this is why you smelled a little weird. You were marked huh?"

Hinata didn't say anything, but was still trying to escape.

 

He manage to get one arm free but was quickly pinned back.

"Wait a second, who said you could leave?"

Hinata whimpers in pain.

"Who said you were allowed to touch other people's mates?"

The claw is released And Hinata turns around, shocked to see Kageyama glaring furiously at the alpha turning his hand into a fist.

"Ah, the ex-mate to the rescue."

"Current mate."

"Judging by the scratch on your face, he's fresh meat."

"Oh god... Di-Did I do that?!..."  
Thought Hinata while rubbing his wrist and quickly tried to button his shirt up.

"Touch him again and your going to regret it!".  
Kageyama yells out.

" I can see why you left him, bit of a temper huh? Or did he had other issues?"

He pulls Hinata towards him,  
"I can show you how a REAL alpha satisfy his omega."  
He laugh while running his thumb past hinata's lips.

Then shortly he bit Hinata's bottom lip while looking at Kageyama.

"I'll give this pup what you couldn't."  
As he grabs hinata's face.

That sent in off.

Kageyama goes for his neck and they both start battling it out. Hinata moves away (wiping his mouth) from the fight and all he can do is watch Kageyama fight.. 

For him?...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for it being short!! It's a two parter heh...(/;--;)/ love you.. please don't leave..


	16. Help(part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you'd enjoy this one >;3 ...

Kageyama wins the fight.  
But Don't think he got away without a scratch,  
Oh no. Kageyama was badly hurt.

Not knowing what to do Hinata pretty much dragged him to his house.

Lucky for Hinata his mom left with natsu out of town for a few days.

Hinata places Kageyama on his couch and hears a grunt come from Kageyama.

Still not knowing what do to Hinata calls Suga and tells him what has happen. Suga tells him to grab any First Aid Kit he had and start cleaning the wounds and wrap them up after.

Hinata does was he was told.  
But every time he cleans he hates the way how Kageyama looks.. he's in so much pain.

"Ugh! Damnit!.."  
"I-im sorry.."  
"Hinata are you alright?!..What about your wrist?!.."  
He quickly sits up and starts checking hinata's neck,arms, every place really.

"Don't worry about me Baka! Your the one in bad shape!"  
He lays Kageyama back down and continue his work.

Kageyama stays quiet.  
After Hinata was finish cleaning his wounds he finds Kageyama fast asleep.

Lucky for him it's the weekend, so he can spend the night.

"Baka.. Why the hell would you fight a 3rd year!.. What makes me so special.."  
Pouts Hinata while rubbing Kageyama's head.

He looks at the huge scratch that he made on Kageyama left cheek.

"Damn did I really do that...?"  
Hinata felt bad, he really did.

Hinata had a strange feeling, he felt something pushing him towards Kageyama..

"What am i..."

Hinata stuck his tongue out and started to lick kageyama wound on his cheek.

"Ngh.."  
small sound came from the alpha.

"Well.. I did hear that it's a way to apologize AND to make it heal faster..."  
Hinata said to himself.

He went at it for a while.  
Once he was finish, he found himself a VERY waken Kageyama looking at him, shocked by what Hinata did.

"Oh! Your up! Um I.. I just wanted to apologize and make it heal faster you know!"...  
Yelled a blushing orange fur ball.

Kageyama sits up and then grabs hinata's arm, pulling him in. He sits on the floor as Hinata lands on his knees. Kageyama hugging him and bearing his face into hinata's shoulder.

"Kageyama?...Are you okay?..."  
"I'm...fine... I'm sorry..."  
" for what?!.. "  
" I want there fast enough... He shouldn't have touched you!..SHOULD HAVE KILLED HIM!..."

Kageyama tighten his hug, Hinata wraps his arms around The alpha and accepts the hug.

"It's okay... Thank you for saving me.. Kageyama..." 

He really was grateful.. he never thought he'd see Kageyama like this.. really, who'd knew he'd be the clingy type.

Kageyama didn't say a word.  
He just rubbed himself on Hinata.

 

Hinata pats his head then stands up and reach him hand out to Kageyama.

"come on, I'll get you some clothes. Your spending the night."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?.."

"Your hurt and you saved me, bad idea or not your staying here... I owe you.."

"O..okay.."  
Says a blushing Kageyama

He's blushing?!...how...cute...

 

He grabs Hinata hand and follow him to his room, luckily Hinata still had his dad's clothes and look like they'd fit Kageyama well.

"Here you go, shirt and shorts! Do you want me to leave the room?.."

"What for? We change in front of each all the time in the club room?.."

"Well yeah, but.. This is kinda different no?.. Anyways I have to go check if we have a quest futon."

"Oh, alright.."

Hinata leaves his room and goes and tries to find the futon. But sadly, they didn't have one.

"Mom must of took it.. "  
Thought Hinata.

He goes back into his room and tells Kageyama the situation.

"So I'll be taking the floor tonight and you'll take my bed."

"No way! I'll take the floor, I can't have my mate laying in the cold floor!."

"Well I can't have mine on the cold floor either!..."

Wait.. What the hell I just say?!..

"What?.."  
"n-nothing, your having the bed and that's final!."

Kageyama turns around and examines the bed.

"I think we can both fit."  
"What?! No way!"  
"Well, I don't want you on the floor and you don't want me on the floor, why not just share the bed then?.."

Kageyama had a point, and Hinata couldn't really find a reason to say no..

"Fine will share it."  
Sigh Hinata.

They both nod there heads and started to get ready for bed. They both had a hard day today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was a good long chapter ;)


	17. Hinata?...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh.. I think I'm dying..
> 
> School is really not for me but I can't dropout.. idk what to do.. I'm sorry. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy loves

Hinata on the left, Kageyama on the right.  
Both facing away from each other, Hinata gave Kageyama a large side of the bed and most of the blanket.

"Hinata.. This is your Bed. Plus, it's pretty cold.. You should cover up".

Hinata didn't say anything.

"Hinata?.."

Kageyama looks over and sees that Hinata is fast asleep, but ready to fall over the edge.

"Dumbass..."

Kageyama wraps him arm around hinata's stomach and pulls him inward rolling him over . Now facing each other He shifts half the blanket to cover the little fur ball. His room really is freezing.

"Maybe I shouldn't.."

Kageyama was thinking whether he should warm up Hinata because he felt cold as ice.

Rubbing Hinata's head, few of his hair fell on his face. Kageyama reached over and pushed them side.

Kageyama likes hinata's sleeping face, was the most adorable thing he ever saw. Without hesitation ,He leans over and kisses Hinata on his forehead and the claim mark on the right side of his neck.

Then puts his forehead to hinata's.

"I love you dumbass..."

"nuggh..."

Kageyama jumps back. Hinata isn't awake, but man is he cold. He puts his hands out like he's reaching for something.

Kageyama stays still and watches Hinata put his arm over him.

"Holy shit is this really happening?!.."  
Thought Kageyama.

Hinata gets closer. shivering, he starts cuddling with his arms and leg around Kageyama.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!.."  
Kageyama doesn't have a clue what to do.  
"Ngh!.."  
Remember Kageyama's hurt and Hinata wrap around few areas that hurt.

 

"Nhhaw, Kageyama...toss..."

Seriously? Even in his dream he thinks about volleyball?..

Kageyama lays back, and wraps his arms around Hinata as well.

"Well... He did start it..."  
Thought kageyama.

Pulling Hinata closer,  
"This is your fault dumbass".  
He kisses his forehead and goes off to sleep.


	18. Kageyama?..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Having problems at school.. trying to move back to my old one but it's a pain in the ass progress....Feeling stuck in some certain chapters as well ... again I would love to hear your ideas.
> 
> Have any follow me on tumblr @widesidee and send me your ideas!!
> 
>  
> 
> -p

Hinata opens his eyes.  
Is vision still blur but open.  
Hinata tries to get up, but he can't?  
Tried moving his arms but he simply cant?!

"Why can't I?..."  
His vision focuses and clearly on Kageyama.  
How close he is, how he has is arms around Hinata and how Hinata has his arms around him.

"Did...I put my arms around him?.."  
Blushes the little pup.   
He usually has a long pillow which he does wrap his arm and leg over..

Hinata stops moving and just focuses on kageyama's sleeping face.  
He didn't seem mean this way.. Not at all.  
Actually.. It's a little bit cute..

Hinata, got his right hand free. And pushes the hairs off of Kageyama face, then softly lands it on the alphas cheek.

"He's less scary this way.."  
Laugh softly Hinata.

"Can't believe I'm the only one who probably ever seen him like this... Hope I am.."

"He looks... Really... Cute..like this.."

"Still can't believe he actually saved me yesterday.. He fought for me.."

"Whether I like it or not I actually need you Kageyama.."

"What is this feeling in my chest...!"  
\-------------------------------  
"Nhha"  
Kageyama wakes up and puts his hand on top of hinata's. The one that was on kageyama's cheek.

"What's this for?.."  
Said the sleepy alpha rubbing his thumb around Hinata's hand.

"Uh!.. You drooled! I was ugh... Cleaning it for you!..."

"With your hand?.."

"Yeah! I use to do it to natsu! Hahahaa...   
ANYWAYS!"

Kageyama jerks up from Hinata's sudden yelling.

"We have to clean and re-wrap your wounds so come on..."

Hinata gets out of bed and grabs the first aid while Kageyama sits up on the bed.

"How are they by the way?.."  
"How's what?"  
"Your wounds bakayama!"  
"There not that bad, honest."  
"Didn't seem that way yesterday..."

Hinata starts to un-wrap the old bandages. Then Slowly starts cleaning.

Once he was done, he comes by kageyama's cheek. Staring at the the horrible mark he made.

"What?.."  
"I'm so sorry.."  
"I don't blame you.. I kissed you without your permission.. I'm the one who should be sor-"

Kageyama was interrupted by Hinata licking his cheek.

"W-what are you...!?"  
Hinata stops for a bit second,  
"I'm sorry... my body moving in its own.."  
Hinata continues to lick Kageyama cheek.

"Hi-hina -uh.."  
As Kageyama leans back, Hinata leans closer to him.

Is he actually finding pleasure in this?

"Hinata.. Stop.."  
Hinata says nothing.

It got warmer between them, and Kageyama couldn't take it anymore.

"Fuck!..."

Kageyama pins Hinata on the ground. But Hinata isn't struggling?..

"Fight me!"  
Hinata looks away.  
"Fight me! Push me away! Say you don't want this!..."

Hinata turns his head.  
Now facing Kageyama, blushing.

"Kageyama... Am I under your spell...?"

Hinata puts his hand on the alphas cheek, rubbing it with his thumb.

"Hinata... I'm going to mark you again.."

Hinata says nothing and turns his head.  
Kageyama lowers himself down. 

feeling kageyama's hot breath on his neck, made him shake to the core.

Hinata gaps when Kageyama sinks his fangs near hinata's other claim mark.

He draws back, licking the blood off his fangs and off hinata's neck.  
He then lays his whole body on Hinata.

"Heavy..!"  
Thought Hinata.

Hinata looks at Kageyama neck. Finding the perfect place to put his claim. A clear view on the right side.

Hinata didn't want to bite down to hard like Kageyama did the first time he was claim.

It was so painful as he remembers it..

So Hinata sinks his fangs slowly onto Kageyama neck, hearing a little moan come from the alpha. 

As soon as he tasted blood Hinata draws back. He then put his arms around his newly claim alpha. 

"I'm yours now Kageyama.. please take care of me..."

Kageyama smiles and nods his head,

"Of course."


	19. New beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... much... writers...block....

Two days later, Hinata and Kageyama were in the nurses office at school.

Kageyama being a huge clingy pup rubbing himself all over Hinata.

"Do you mind telling me how long will he be like this Mrs.Hiro?.."  
Pointed Hinata at Kageyama.

"Alphas like to put their sent all over their new mates. As you can see alpha love to mark their territory.   
You two are brand new,right? So I give him about another week to a month till he's back to normal."  
laugh Mrs.Hiro

"So it's Kageyama Tobio and Hinata shouyou right?"  
( from last to first name )

"Yes ma'am."  
"Now, how to do spell that?.."

"M-I-N-E"  
Said Kageyama.

The nurse laughs and hands a paper to the newly couple.

"Just sign here".  
Hinata signs and tries to move Kageyama to get it to sign it too.

"Uh-Kageyama come on, you have to sign too."

"No... cause if I sign then we'll have to go back to class..I haven't had enough of "my" Hinata yet.."

"Well, if you don't sign it we can't be mates which means someone else wil-"

Hinata was stop by how fast Kageyama sign those papers and went but to smuggling him. 

"Alright, congrats Hinata and Kageyama. Your now mates for life!"

Smiled the Mrs.Hiro.

Hinata blushes and pats Kageyamas head.   
He feels like he can feel Kageyama smile on his shoulder.. 

"He's really my mate huh...?"  
My rival,  
My teammate,  
My setter,  
My partner,  
Kageyama... so glad their all the same person.

"Welcome back tobio, congrats with finding your mate."

"Hello nurse, just remember he's mine!.."  
She giggles and continues on.

"Alright Kageyama, since you've been here before you don't need the whole talk again do you?.."

"NO!.."  
He jumps up.

Hinata looks confused.  
"He's been here before?.."

"Anyways, I'll go file these and if you want you can stay here for a little longer, but not to long got it?"

"Any question?"

"Do you always love embarrassing your students?.."  
Asked the alpha.

"Very."  
She laughs.

"Now Hinata, it's my understanding you did have your first heat till 3 weeks ago yes?"

"Y-yes..."

"Oh honey there's nothing to worry about! I've actually seen this happen a few times!"

"Re-really?.."

"Yes! It's very normal! I just wanted to know so in case you have any question for me?.."

"Not right now no..."

"Alright, is there anything you wanna ask?"

"Yes um... can you not call me "honey"? Kageyama kinda growling by my ear."

Mrs.hiro laughs and looks at Kageyama.

"Ah Kageyama tobio, you should know well he's your mate now. No need to growl at me hun."

She leaves the room only leaving the newly mates to themselves.

 

Hinata tries to move Kageyama, but he wouldn't budge.

He looks over his shoulder, to see how much the alpha was blushing.

Cute...

Hinata kisses Kageyama on the cheek.

Kageyama jumps up, surprised from the kiss that came from the small omega.

Wh-what was that for?..."

"Nothing, you just look really cute blushing. . ."

Kageyama pretty much pulled Hinata back both laying in the beds(ones in the nurse office) snuggling Hinata like if there was no tomorrow.

"Dumbass Hinata... your the cute one here.."

He didn't know why but Hinata likes seeing Kageyama acting like a clingy pup..

Because he knew that he'll be the only seeing him like this,  
Kageyama promised he'd try his best not to show in on the court though.

While he was enjoying the moment, he suddenly remember the nurse say how Kageyama been here before... does that me?..

"Hey Kageyama..."  
"Yes?"  
"Have you been here befo-"

Hinata was interrupted with a kiss.

"Don't think of it like that! It's mandatory for first year alphas to get checked and talk about mating and stuff... your my first and only mate! Got it!?.."

Hinata didn't say a word. But the blush on his face can tell you how happy that made him feel.

"Come on Kageyama.. we should be heading back...  
we have a big announcement to give to the club today.  
And I don't want to ruin it being caught with you leaving this room!"

Hinata gets up and puts his hand out for Kageyama.

" I love you, now let's get going."  
Smiled Hinata.

This melted the alpha heart. Now he know he really needs to protect his mate.. no, his love from anybody who dares to try and take him.

For now soon they'll have to tell the news to the team. Which also mean the "team mom" Suga.


	20. Should we tell him?..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of you may know that, the voice actor for "Coach Ukai" Tanaka Kazunari passed away on Monday, October 10th. 
> 
> Thank you for being our coach Ukai❤️..
> 
> May you Rest In Peace.  
> 10•10•16

Hinata is super nerves, how is he gonna tell Suga? Okay but really how is he going to tell his real mom?!... 

That issue won't be till later so for now, how will Suga take it?..

He was pretty upset when Kageyama marked me without my consent..  
And I heard that he basically attack him..

Oh god why did Kageyama had to make this harder...

The small pup sat there at his desk, then He heard his friends walking over to him.

"HINATA!.."  
This made him jump in surprised.

"Wh-what?!..."  
"I HEARD YOU GOT A MATE!.."  
"Ye-yeah I did..."  
"Is she pretty?!"  
"Well um-"  
"How did you meet?!"  
"Omg not this again..."

Hinata stood up, clears his throat, and with a clear loud voice he says,

"MY MATE IS KAGEYAMA TOBIO! SETTER OF THE BOYS VOLLEYBALL TEAM! NOW PLEASE STOP ASKING ME QUESTION!"

As he finished, you wouldn't believe who came through the door.

Yup, it was tobio. And he looks pissed.

Was Hinata not allowed to tell people?!  
You ought of think he'd be happy?!  
Oh god.. is he gonna get it?!

As he brace himself, Kageyama grab whole of the pup and kisses him.

There lips meeting, Hinata really love how Kageyama lips feel.. the warmth.. how soft they were..

He slowly started to close his eyes, before he could Kageyama pulled away and looked forward to his class.

"Your heard him, now back off."  
Growled the alpha.

Having his arm around Hinata he takes him out off class and heads to the roof.

"What's wrong babe?"

Did Kageyama just say babe?! Oh god.. I'm going to die...

"I can't never show my face in that class again..."

"Good, people can fuck off if they can't see how cute your face is..."

Hinata laugh a bit and hugs the alpha.

"What? I'm serious. . ."  
" just shut up and hug me back."

He does what he is told, Kageyama loves the smell of his mate hair. He thought it was the sweetest smell ever. But today it was different?

He got a closer sent to it. Bubble gum?!

"Bubble gum? What are you a kid?"  
Hinata released his arms and takes a few steps back.

"I-i ran out! It's natsu's!"

Cu-cute..  
Blushes Kageyama.

"Anyways... Kageyama, how are we gonna tell "mom"?..." 

"Will tell him with the rest of the team. And if he doesn't like it I don't care what he thinks your mine!.."

He pouts and leans on the gate that is around the roof top.

Hinata gets closer and puts his hand on the alphas face.

"I know I'm yours.. but this is serious!.."

"I'm telling you, when the time comes will know what to do okay?.. trust me.."

"Alright.. I'm trusting you..babe.."

Kageyama eyes widen, and his face turn completely red.

"Du-dumb-ass.."

"What?! You said it earlier and now you pick this time to be shy?!"

"Shut up and give me a kiss"

"Fine, such a weirdo."


	21. Dear mama suga

Hinata is super nerves, he doesn't know how suga will react..

"Hinata"

Will he hate him?!

"Hinata"

Will he never talk to him again?!

"HINATA!"

Hinata jumps up,

"Ugh! What! What!"

"Why are you spacing out for! We're already late so hurry up dumbass!"

" maybe if you didn't pinned me on the wall and kept kissing me we wouldn't be late!"

Kageyama grabs the top of the pups hair, pulling on it to get the message across.

"Ow-ow-ow-ow! Okay! Ow- I get it!"

Kageyama stops pulling his hair. But didn't take his hand off it.

"You know..."  
"What?.."  
"I've always though your hair would be nice to touch."

The pup froze, face red as a hot pepper, his body heating up just from the touch of kageyama hand..

"Come on, we better be going."  
"Y-yeah.."

They headed straight to the gym.  
Hinata shaking, not able to stop.

Once they got to the gym doors, before hinata could open the door Kageyama pulled him in for a hug.

"Kageyama?!.. what's wrong?..."

"Look.. I know your worried.. trust me when I say he's not going to hate you.. he might not approve at first but I don't care.. your my mate.. I love you.. I won't let anyone! Lay a single paw on you!"

He hugs him tighter, Hinata feeling like he won't be able to breath. But he really loves that feeling.. kageyama cheering him up.

"You ready?.."

"Yeah..."

Kageyama opens the door.

"Oh!~~ look who's finally here! The freak duo has finally arrived!!"

"Tanaka Senpai.."

"Oy ryuuuu! What's going on!- oh shoyo! He didn't jump you did he?!"  
Laughed nishinoya,

The others begin to notice and walked over.  
Hinata looks around and can't seem to find suga?...

"Kageyama..."  
Hinata said quietly.

"Kageyama, Hinata, what's going on?".  
Ask daichi.

"Ugh, excuse me captain but we have something to say."

Daichi looked confuse, but turned around.

"Alright! Everyone listen up! Kageyama has something to say!"

Hinata, now being worked up then ever, is going to tell the team. But suga isn't here?..

"Everyone, we have some news... me and Hinata are-"

"TOGETHER!!"

Everyone jumps up. Suga, Being right behind Hinata and Kageyama.

"What?! Since when?!"..  
Asked Tanaka.

"Since Friday... or Saturday?.. it's hard to tell in the situation we were in.. heh.."

Said Hinata while rubbing the back of his head.

"What you mean shoyo?"

"It's a long story..."  
Hinata says while looking down.

"Mom... how did you-"

"After you called me that day and how you sounded so worried for Kageyama. So I knew"

Hinata blush.. but then the question pop in his head.

"Mom.. you don't hate me right?.. after what happen and how Kageyama attacked you.. I feel like you'd hate me now..."

"Hinata! I would never ever hate you! I've already knew what was going to happen. All I have to say is it's about fucking time!"

"Suga!"  
Yelled daichi in surprise.

Suga laugh and once again gave Hinata his warm smile.

Hinata jumped to the team mom, eyes were teary, but he was just happy he didn't hate him.

"Alright! Now that we got that covered, let's get back to practice!"

Suga barely just got there. He Wants a little more time to talk to the team about the situation.   
And maybe about time to come out to the team as well.

With his evil face, he got near his mate.

"Daiiiiiiiiiiiiiiichiiiiiiii~~~"

He turns around and is jump by suga. Giving him a kiss which led to tongue making their faces red.

Daichi moves back, pulling suga back and he's red as ever. He turns around and looks at the team. Kageyama was the only one who knows about them but everyone else, mouths was drop to the floor.

"Looks like we got some explaining to do.."  
Sigh daichi.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting early because I'm having major writers blocks.. I'll let you guys know when I'll take a "break" and come back with chapters ready...

Instead of practice, they spend the time confessing who their mates were.

Hinata with Kageyama.  
Suga with daichi.  
Noya with asahi.

They were the first to tell the team.  
It was awkward at first, but after that 

Yamaguchi and Hisashi( 2nd year #8)  
Admit that their together. Happened when they wear both practice their float serves and things got "hot" between them.

Then tsukishima admit being with nekoma captain kuroo, it happen when they were in training camp in Tokyo.

Last but not least, Tanaka and Ennoshita( 2nd year. #6) happened after Tanaka and noya had that long talk. He confess his love and the alpha accepted it.

"Wow, I can't believe nun of us notice anything!"  
Laugh noya.

"Maybe because we were focusing on our own mates."  
Blush suga then kissing daichi on the cheek after.

Everyone smiled. It feels like the team has gotten closer now. They feeling like they can tell them anything.

"Alright guys, it's time to go home!"  
Said daichi.

"Remember we have a practice game tomorrow! So get plenty of rest!."

"Ous!"  
Screamed everyone.

One by one everyone left all but Kageyama and Hinata.

"Lock the door on your way out"

Kageyama nod his head but Hinata says silent.

"Hinata I have the keys so if you want to practice a bit more just say so dumbass."

He says nothing.

"Hinata what's wrong?-"

"How am I going to tell my mom...?"


	23. Fear the alpha of the house

"How am I going to tell me mom...?"

They both stare at each other for a moment.

"Crap... now that he mention it.. how are we going to tell our parents?!"  
Though the alpha.

"Kageyama?..."  
Said Hinata has his eyes start to water.

"What are you crying for?!"  
"IM NOT CRYING!"

Kageyama walks over and wipes the tears from his eyes.

"Hinata.. whats wrong?.."

"My moms a... a..."

"Your moms a what?"

"An alpha...."

They both went silent.

"An..an...An alpha?!"

"So...so is nastu... I guess most of the women in my family are alpha.. I was dumb enough to think I could break the cycle but I guess not heheheh... Kageyama?.."

Kageyama stoped breathing, because he knew female alphas are super protected of their young pup Omega's. Basically like a strict mother about 10 times worse and frightening..

But Even his sister is one?! There's nothing tighter then brothers and sister bonds!

"Kageyama your not breathing!!"

Oh god.. I'm screwed...

"Hi-Hinata..."

"I get it.. you regret marking me now..."

What?..

" if I was a girl.. maybe it'd be different.."

This...idiot!..

"So if you don't want to be mates anymore I under-"

Hinata has no idea what happens next. His back hurts, suddenly being pushed against the clue room wall, his air cut off as lips crushed against his own. He has no power to move, Kageyama shoving his tongue down Hinata's throat.

Hinata is left breathless when the two of them part, The only thing going through his mind is how to breath in and out.

Kageyama is breathing heavily right next to him as well, resting his head against his shoulder as his other arm traps him from escaping.

" I don't...regret...a damn...thing!.."

"Kageyama..."

"I was just surprise okay?.. I don't regret marking you! I'll never let you go!.. don't ever thing that Baka!!..."

Kageyama hugs the pup, and tight.

Hinata says nothing but hugs the alpha back, glad the thought of his mother being an alpha didn't scream him away.. well, scared him. But not away.

"My mother is an omega and my father an alpha."

"Huh?..."

"Just thought you would want to know."

"Thanks for telling me..."

"So.. how are we going to tell our parents..?"

"I'll come over this weekend, have an alpha to alpha talk with your mom."

"Kageyama your bold."

" even if she doesn't like me your mine."

"I know.. so what about your parents?.."

"We'll tell them next weekend."

"Thank you Kageyama..."

"Anything for you dumbass.."  
Blushes the alpha.

Hinata hugged him and shared a deep.. loving.. kiss.. when they parted you hear a small moan come from Hinata.

"Uh.. sorry..."

"For what?"

"I'm hard..."

"KAGEYAMA!.."


	24. THE weekend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FIXED IT

Saturday has arrived  
And the Hinata and Kageyama are nerves than ever.

Kageyama is going to met the alpha of the household while that he's texting his cute omega mate.

Text message.

From:Hinata  
12:03pm

I'm super nerves... wby?

From:Kageyama  
12:05pm

What?.. meeting the alpha of your house?... no.. not at all...

 

From:Hinata  
12:07pm

Your lying.

 

From:Kageyama  
12:08pm

Yeah.. I am...

 

From:Hinata  
12:10pm

Baby lol

From:Kageyama  
12:12pm

Shut up dumbass! I'll be there in 10 minutes so.. be ready..

He doesn't get a text back, I mean. Hinata is also nerves like kageyama is.

"Wonder if she's a nice alpha?.. not all are mean.. hinata hasn't really said anything.. About her.."

As Kageyama finishes up he walks through the door and starts his short journey to his mates house

He finally arrived.

Standing in the front entrance of Hinata's house.  
He taking his moment, to calm himself first.

"It's going to be fine.. no need to worry... she won't kill me... I hope..."

He takes a deep breath, exhale.

He rings the doorbell, but when he sees the door open it's wasn't hinata.

"Hm?..."

Kageyama looks down, he doesn't find hinata but a smaller version.

"Ah.. is hinata here?.."

"Shoyo!! Someone here for you!"

Kageyama stands, looking at the little one who looks so much like mate.

"Cu-cute..."

"Hey mister, you have a funny smell."

"Huh? How so?.."

The little one gave him a blink face, and started running inside. Kageyama must of scared her with his voice..

"Niiiiiiiiiiiii-chan!!..."

She jumps into hinata, who lucky was by.

"Woah, natsu what's wrong?"

He looks up to see his mate blushing,

"Ka-kageyama?... why are you looking at us like that...?"

"I-I.. i forgot that you had a sister.."

"Pft, Baka... come on in."

"Uh, right.. thanks for having me.."

Kageyama walks in, and takes off his shoes,

Note: I honestly don't really know about "house rules" in Japan, I'm just going how I see it in the animes..

"Here, I got an extra pair of slippers."  
Said hinata while putting down natsu, but went to hide behind his legs.

"Natsu, this is tobio. Kageyama this is my sister natsu!"

He uses my first name at home?..

Natsu came out of hiding, and walked up to kageyama.

"Tobio ni-chan!"  
She said while raising her hands up to the alpha.

See, kageyama liked small things.. but those small things never liked him back. He had a blank face and looked at hinata. Who was laughing to himself.

"She wants you to pick her up kageyama"

"O-oh.. okay."

He picks her up and starts to blush when she starts to laugh and smile.

Then she grabs both sides of kageyamas face, hold him still. Then rubbed her nose against his.

"Nnnuh"  
The small sound that came from the small alpha.

"W-wha-what was..."  
"She likes you kageyama!"  
Giggles his mate,

"What do you mean?.."

"When ever she meets someone for the first time, if she's like'em she'd rub her nose with them. Looks like you got her approval"  
Laughs the omega.

Kageyama said nothing but smiled at how cute hinata little sister was, and how he's glad she's not afraid of him.

 

"Shoyo who's at the door-.."

The mates look up to see the alpha of the house.

Hinata's mom.


	25. The Talk between Alpha to Alpha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So tired, so sore, so stressed...
> 
>  
> 
> Hope you enjoy.

They both froze, but the silence ended when hinata moms rushed to kageyama with open arms.

"Ahhhh! Hinata who's your cute little friend here! Ouuuu he's so much bigger than you! Have you been watching over my little pup? Are you an omega too?~"

"Ugh.. Mrs.Hinata.. ugh."  
Kageyama can't really say anything with his mates mom smuggling him.

"Mom he's-"

"Ahhh he smells so nice~~~~"

"Mom-"

"Natsu most like him too! Aww "

"MOM PLEASE LET GO OF MY MATE!.."

It went dead silence again.

"Shoyo, go to your room."

"But mom-"

"NOW."

Hinata did as he was told, he went up stairs looking at his alpha turning a little pale from fear.

He hopes everything goes well.

\--------------------------------------------

25 minutes later Hinata mom came up to his room.  
And he's sorta growling.

"Mom..."

" Don't worry, I didn't do anything to him."

" why did you send me to my room?!.."

"Is he's THE kageyama who jumped you?"

"Y-yes..."

"Is he forcing you to do this?.."

"N-no! It's just.. happened.."  
Hinata looks down on his hands.. pouting, hoping his mom doesn't hate him now for not being with a A girl.

"Mom.. am-"

She ran to her son,   
"Shoyo! You don't need to apologize! I love you no matter what! I'm actually so happy for you! I actually like this kageyama fellow."

"Mom I'm so sor- wait.. what?!.."

"He's down stairs now, waiting for you. I invited him to stay for dinner. So go have fun."

"M-mom..."

"Not to much fun!..."

They both laugh than gave another hug.

"I love you mom..."  
"Love you to shoyo."

Hinata runs down stairs to spot his mate smiling, playing with natsu.

Kageyama turns his head to see Hinata smiling in tears.

He runs towards him, Hinata jumps into kageyama's arms. Embracing, they shared a small kiss and put their foreheads together.

"Half the hard part is done... my parents are next.."  
Said kageyama.

"Yeah.. we'll be fine.."


	26. Mr. and Mrs. Kageyama.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright guys! The time has come where I'm taking a break! I've been so busy with school and basketball that I barely have time to write! I usually have extra chapters ready but all of a sudden I'm down to one and I don't like that. 
> 
> If anything I'll be gone for 2-3 weeks..
> 
> Please don't hate me..

There they are,  
Hinata and kageyama. 

Sitting on the couch, while Tobio's parents stair at them.

"Mom, dad. This is Hinata shoyo, my mate..."

Hinata's to scared to look up, The Alpha of the house, tobios father, was the type to rip your head off if you showed fear or something like that.

"TOBIO! CONGRATULATIONS HUN!"

They both jumped up.

"Mom?!..."  
"What? I'm happy for you! He's the boy for can only hit your tosses right?! You were meant to be!"

Tobio mother smiles, then looks at her husband.

"Hun? Don't you have something to say?~"

Mr.Kageyama stands up, and walks over to Hinata.

"Oh god... he's walking this way.."  
Thought the small omega.

 

"Hinata shoyo."  
"Y-yes sir?..."

"Welcome to the family".

The mates couldn't believe what their hearing.  
But Tobio was super surprised.

His father always talked about how he was going to find a nice bride to marry and have his grandchildren with. I mean, he still can just not with a girl..

"Your not upset that I'm not with a girl?..."

"Son, we all have fated mates, who am I to say who's is or isn't yours. I love you no matter what."

Tobio stands and rushes to his parents, with tear running down his eyes.

"I was worried you wouldn't love me anymore.."

"Honey! Like your father said we love you no matter what!"

He let's go of his parents and then wipes the tears from his eyes. He turns to look at his mate, who was also teary. I mean, in this moments it's hard not to.

"Shoyo, come here hun."

Hinata walks over to the family, and was pulled him to their "Family hug".

"Take good care of your son."  
Smiled Mr. Kageyama.

Hinata looks at him and smiles.

" I will, I promise."  
Smiled the small omega.

As arms are released and tears wiped away, kageyama looks at his mate. And wonders how he got so lucky to have him.

"Shoyo would you like for stay for dinner?"

" S-Sure, If it's alright with you Mr.Kageyama.."

"Sun you are always welcome in our home."  
Said the alpha of the house with a gentle smile.

Seeing him smile like that gets him thinking,  
"Can kageyama smile like that?!..."

The thought of it makes Hinata face go red.   
Till kageyama hits him in the back of the head.

"Stop thinking weird things Baka."

HE CAN READ MY MIND?!..

"I-I'm not!"  
Scared Hinata.

Kageyama laughs, which made Hinata crazy about.

"Come on dumbass, let's go eat."  
Pulling Hinata arm.

"O-okay..."


	27. Warning(attempted rape)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If your sensitive about events like this then I suggests to wait for the next chapter. I speak out of experience. Also credits to the writer who's name I can't remember for this idea of a chapter.
> 
> You've been warn.

Hinata is happy as ever.

Having a mate.  
Get to play volleyball with his mate.

His mate who throws those tosses only for him( the minus tempo ones cx).

Lunch practice with his mate! Which he's going to be late if he doesn't hurry.

Hinata skipping around the hallways and surely he bumped into someone.

"Oh, I'm so-rry..."

"Oh~ look who we have here?"

It was the alpha who attack Hinata way back.

"There you been pup, I've looked everywhere for you~"

Hinata moves a side and walks forward.

"Sorry, I have somewhere to be right now.

He walked but the alpha grab him by the arm.

"Oh come on, have lunch with me~"

"Hey Kaniki!"

The older alpha looks up, and see his friends come around.

But still hold on to Hinata.

"Sup guys"

"Dude, what are you doing?"

"Remember that one time I was attack by that one alpha?"

"Yeah, what about him?".

"This is his ex mate~".

"Oh?~ so little pup got a name?"

Hinata stays quiet and looks away.

"Ahh~ Don't give me the cold shoulder pup"  
Said the other alpha pulling Hinata's face towards him.

The pack in the back laughed.

Hinata bites the alphas hand.

"Ah!- you little fuck!"

He punches Hinata in the stomach, making him fall to his knees.

He coughs, trying to catch his breath.

"Say kaniki, he a cute one isn't he? I can see why you want him."

Smirk the alpha.

"I have an idea".

Hinata, still kneeled down. He's picked up and pinned against the wall. 4 alphas holding arms and legs so he can't escape.

"Let me go!"

Hinata hears his zipper being unzipped.  
In a panic he's stats to move around.

"No! Let me go!"

"Why in a rush pup? I bet you like this~"

The alpha unzips his zipper, and pulls out is length.

Hinata screams, but is quickly silenced.

"Turn him around"   
Said the alpha.

The pack do as their told.

Hinata eyes start to water.

God god.. I'm going to be raped!...  
Someone! Please help me!..

The alpha pull down Hinata's pants,

"Come on dude, hurry up! Someone going to see us!"

"Shut up! It's difficult to put in if it's not hard!"

He gets closer and he feels the alphas length rubbing against his bare bottom.

Please.. someone help...

"Why are you crying pup? I thought you've done this before~?"

Hinata rapidly shakes his head.

"Oh? Good, i guess I'll be your first."

"Like hell you are."

A voice is heard and a split second the alpha is done on the floor, so was the others pinning hinata down.

Hinata quickly pulls his pants up and looks to see the volleyball team fighting the pack.

Daichi punching one guy in the face while his mates come and kicks him down,

Asahi tackles one and Nishinoya gives him a finale blow to the stomach to keep him down, 

Tsukishima holds down one while yamaguchi punched him to the face, and tsukishima giving the last blow to the head.

 

Tanaka run to another who was fighting his mate, and knocked him on his ass.

"I had him"   
said Ennoshita,

"I know you did"  
Smiled his mate.

Asahi went to the alpha who attacked Hinata before, one punch and he was out cold.

Last but not least, the alpha who tried to rape Hinata..

Kageyama is over him, punching and punching over and over again.

"Kageyama...!"

Kageyama didn't stop.

"KAGEYAMA!!!"

Still didn't stop.

"KAGEYAMA THATS ENOUGH!!!...."

Kageyama turns around and see the fear in Hinata's eyes.

He lets go of the alpha and starts running to Hinata, the alpha and the others got up, and ran off.

 

He kneels down and holds Hinata tight.  
One hand on his head while the other pull him closer.

"Kageyama..."  
Whine the omegas with tears falling down his face.

"Hinata.. I'm so sorry..."

"Kageyama it's not your fault.."  
Said Suga.

"I wasn't here fast enough..."  
Said the alpha with tears in his eyes.

He hold tighter, then realizing Hinata's breathing pace is lowering.

"Hinata?..."

He says Nothing.

In panic Tobio looks at hinata, He's slowly closing his eyes.

"Hinata!"  
Spread the alpha.

"Hinata!?"  
Screamed suga.

Kageyama, holding his mate tight, picking him up and rushing to the nurses office. The team running behind him, worried for the little omega.

 

Note: (When one is scared, the body goes into fight or flight mode. The adrenal glands, just atop the kidneys, release adrenalin which causes the heart to pump faster and causes heightened breathing. The brain directs the blood to to heart and internal organs and less to the outer extremities. When this happens, there is a loss of oxygen to the brain as the blood is focused on the heart which leads to fainting. Fainting happens when there is a loss of oxygen to the brain.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking awhile I've been busy with school and basketball and I've just been tired a lot lately. I will still be posting on Wednesdays but I decided to post this today for people who did want to read this chapter. Thank you for waiting, love you all.  
> -p


	28. Cries of the alpha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's 2:30am and it's Wednesday! As promised a new chapter.
> 
> If you have any questions from the last chapter, send me a message in twitter.  
> @Marked_Creator Thank you all for waiting! I love you all!
> 
> -p

Hinata wakes up to the feeling of drops of water to his cheek.

He opens his eyes slowly, see kageyama eyes close crying, without a sound.

"Kage-..."

Kageyama opens his eyes, to see his mating looking at him.

"Hinata..."  
Said the alpha in a whine voice.

Hinata looks around, wondering where he's at.

He found himself in the corner of the gym, wrap around in blanket with kageyama.

"Kageyama... where's everyone?..."

"There all right here..."

Kageyama looks up, calling the team over telling them Hinata is awake.

"Hinata are you okay?!..."  
Yelled out the worries team mom suga.

"Suga.. sorry to make you worry..."

Suga's eyes went water, touched that Hinata felt bad for making him worried.   
He reaches over and pats the omega on his head.

"I'm glad your alright..."

Hinata smiles, and starts to wonder. Why are they in the gym instead the infirmary?..

"Hey.. why are we in the gym?"

"Well.. the guys that.. anyways they were there first and we've told the nurse everything, she took a quick look at you and said you'd be fine, so we brought you here instead of leaning you in that room.

Explain Daichi,

"We also brought you a blanket because we read online that's what you do when someones traumatized!"  
Said Noya-san and Tanaka-san.

"Nishinoya- senpai... Tanaka- senpai... thank you..."  
Smiled Hinata.

"WHAT KIND OF SENPAI WOULD WE BE IF WE DIDNT HELP OUT OUR PRECIOUS JUNIOR?!"  
Yelled Tanaka.

Everyone laughed.

A giant warm feeling came from the team.. it was nice, Hinata felt safe. Especially in kageyama's arms.

He looks up to the alpha. Still pouting.

With every lil energy he had left, he wrapped his arms around kageyama neck, leaning on his chest.

"I love you.."

Within a quick second Tobio held on the omega tight. Making it hard to breath.

"I love you too dumbass!..."

"Kage-.. can't.. breath.."

Kageyama kisses his mates head.

They didn't have practice that day, the whole team stayed to talk, crack someone jokes, just really hanged out and know their there for each other.

But as always good things must end, 

"Time to go home everyone!"  
Said daichi.

"We won't be having practice tomorrow, so enjoy your break".

Captain walked over to Hinata and kageyama,  
"You two take a few days off ..." I can see it in your eyes Hinata. So kageyama, take care of him."

See what in his eyes?..  
Kageyama looked confused but shook his head and picked his mate up, still wrap in a blanket.

"Hinata, we're going to my place tonight..."

"Okay.."


	29. Regain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM A DAY LATE! MY BAD I THOUGHT I POSTED YESTERDAY!

They made back to kageyama's place, Hinata is still shaken up.

Kageyama turns around to close the door, once he did he heard a loud boom that made him jump.

He found that Hinata is on his knees on the floor.

"Hinata?..."

Hinata didn't say anything, kageyama took a step over to face him and saw his mate eyes.

He was crying.

Kageyama quickly pulled him to his chest, hiding his face so it feels like the world wouldn't see him like this.

" it's okay... we're the only ones here.. let us out".

Hinata did. But he didn't makes a sound.  
Kageyama can feel how wet his shirt was getting.

After a good 5 minutes Hinata calmed himself,

"Sorry.. your shirt is all wet.."

Tobio takes his shirt off,

"It's fine, come with me."

He grabs Hinata hand and head up stairs to his room.

He grabs a new shirt and a sweater while Hinata sits on his bed.

"Hinata, put your arms up."

"Hm?"

He did as he was told and he felt the warmth fabric closing his torso.

"It gets cold in here sometimes, I just thought you'd might need it.."

Hinata lifts his arm and looks at the over-size black sweater. Slowly lifting his arm to his nose.

"Well.. at least smells like you..."

The alphas face turn red and his heart beat is crazy.

"Gah!... be still my heart!..."  
Thought the alpha.

" d-do-do you want to watch something?..."

"Um.. a funny movie would be alright..."

"Hinata sounded tired...I mean, Who wouldn't be after a day like today.."  
Question Tobio.

 

He quickly puts on a movie and get into bed with Hinata.  
Hinata cuddle next to him, laying his head on tobios chest so he could see the movie.

"Hey.."  
"Yeah?..."

Kageyama lifts Hinata chin, and softly plans a kiss on his lips.

"What was that for?.."  
Said Hinata while his face turned red.

Kageyama says nothing and smiles at hinata.  
He rolls over, put his arms around Hinata and pulling him in closer. Being big spoon and all.

"Kageyama?.."

He says nothing and kisses the omegas head,

"In a bit call your mom. Your spending the night."

Hinata felt a warm feeling past his stomach, he hides his face into the alphas chest and responded.

"Alright.."

Kageyama grins, he loves when Hinata is cute like that.


	30. Training camp

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY LATE MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR!! 
> 
> HAVE FUN AND BE SAFE GUYS!

Few weeks past after the incident, Hinata isn't still completely over to what happen. But he isn't going to let that stop him focusing getting better at volleyball ball!

" We're here everyone! Don't go anywhere when we get out the bus! We have to lay down some rules!"  
Yelled captain.

Everybody got out the bus, yawning. They gathered near daich.

"Okay! Now that we're here don't cause any problems that guess us in trouble or break anything so the school doesn't pay for it!. 

Second, we get 2 in a room in the camp, so choice who your sharing with.

Third, if you choose your mate... PLEASE FOR THE LOVE OF SLEEP. Keep. It. Down." As he looks at suga.

They all separated and went into their rooms to put everything down and getting ready for practice.

Obviously Hinata and kageyama got their own.   
But Hinata been quiet today..

"Hinata are you okay?", asked that alpha.

"Huh? Yeah I'm okay?". Answered Hinata.  
"I'm going to the washroom, I'll be back".

Hinata walks out the room.

"What's wrong with me?! I'm alright! It's been weeks since then! Why am I still feeling-"

"Hinata!"   
Lev came running, he jumped right next to the small omega and place his hand on his shoulder.

"You haven't grown since last time huh?" Smiled leg in a cocky way.

Hinata said nothing.

"Hinata?"  
He bends down to see Hinata eyes watery.

"Guh?! Hina?..."

Hinata doesn't know why he's crying.  
He told himself he wouldn't let what happen effect him...

"Hinata are you oka-"

"Hinata".   
Out came kageyama, he puts Hinata face near his chest. He doesn't like seeing Hinata like that. He rather see him smile and know that he has a shoulder to cry on.

Hinata is strong, but he really shouldn't be here. He knew he wasn't fine but he came because he loves volleyball just like kageyama did.

Hinata clings to kageyama's shirt.

He closed his eyes and let them do their jobs.

Cry.

Nekomen team came right behind lev.

"Lev! What did you do?!" Said the team mom of nekomen yak-san

"I didn't do anything!"

"Hinata" kenma walk up to the small omega.

"I'm f-fine kenma.." said Hinata.

" Did something happen?"  
"Lev!!"  
"What?!"

" I need all the captains Ima meeting in 5 minutes!"  
Yelled daichi.

He walked up to kageyama.

"Kageyama, take Hinata to your room. I'll send Suga with you soon.

The king did what he is told  and walks Hinata to their room.

He looks at his mate, and sees that he has his head down.


	31. You're not fine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's short one and I might have to take another break because basketball is taking a lot of my time right now

They make it to the room, kageyama sits Hinata down our their bed.

"Hinata". Said kageyama in a soft voice.

He looks up at his mate.

"I.. I don't know why.. I-"  
"Your not okay dumbass."  
"I am okay.."  
"DONT LIE TO ME!"  
"IM NOT LYING!"

"IM YOUR MATE! YOU KNOW IM HERE FOR YOU! YOU CAN TALK TO ME! DONT HOLD YOURSELF BACK!"

Hinata didn't say anything, he really didn't know why he was crying.

"Kageyama..."  
He whines with water goes down his eyes.

"I don't know why I'm crying.."

The alpha just wraps his arms around his mate.  
Hinata grab tight of kageyama's back.

" I'm right here Hinata.."

Hinata loves the sound of kageyama soft voice.  
It's calms him down, makes him feel safe..

Maybe he isn't over it yet.. but he knows with kageyama by his side he will.

Suga walks in the room.

"Hinata are you alright?.."  
Asked suga.

"Mom!"

Hinata rushed to suga arms,  
"I'm sorry to worry you!.. I'm alright really!"

"Hinata."  
Said kageyama in a low dark voice.

"Really I'm fine!"  
Protested the omega

Suga looked at kageyama, he gives him the look. Really more like " give him time to get through this" type look.

Kageyama sighs,

"Hinata".

He walks behind him and he wraps him arms around him.

"I'm here if you need me, we will get through this together."

Hinata smiled, so did Suga.

"Alright, come on love birds! They won't wait on us forever!"  
Laughed suga.

Kageyama unwraps his arms and looks at his mate.

"You ready to go dumbass?"  
He said with a grin.

"Let's go kageyama!".


	32. Well.. alright..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMFG IM POSTING A NEW CHAPTER?! WAAAAAAAAT? HOW LONG HAS IT BEEN?! ITS 2:30AM AND I CANT SLEEP SO FUCK IT HOPE YOU ENJOY!!
> 
> P.S, 18++ (;;

Karasuno barely won half their games, and the boys are beat.

" ugh... my thighs are killing me."  
Said Tanaka 

"IM STARVING!!"  
Yelled nishinoya.

"Nishinoya- San, you eat a lot but never get any bigger"  
Laugh tsukishima.

 

"WHAAAAAAAAAT?!"  
He screamed,

"Why you!.."

He jumps to tsukii but completely misses when he shifts his body.

"Well excuse me, I'll be off first."

He leaves gym 1, silently walking till all of a sudden his mouth is cover and he's pulled in to gym 3.

He struggles and mange to bite the stranger till..

"Ah fuck! He it's just me!"

"Kuroo-San!"

"Haven't seen each other in awhile and this is the first hello you give your mat-"

Tsukishima runs toward his mates and gives him a kiss. Just to shut him up.

"Don't go nabbing people like that Kuroo-San"  
Said tsukishima as he cleans his glasses.

"Ah, sorry, sorry, sorry."  
Kuro said scratching the back of his head.

"Kuroo-San"

"Hm?"

Tsukishima grabs kuroo, sidling his hand up his abs as he kissing him.

"Kei.. what're..."

"We haven't done it in awhile... and I don't know if I'll be able to see you during your heat."  
Whisper tsukishima into Kuroo's ear.

This made him shake to the core. Sometimes he forgets that he's the omega. You ought to think that he'd be the alpha with his height and how build he was but no. Tsukishima is in command here, he's the alpha, and he's his mate.

Kuroo slowing started getting deeper into the kiss. Having Kei over him. Rubbing his hard length on his own.

"Kei.."  
"Be more patient Kuroo-San"

Tsukishima knows that Kuroo HATES to be teased.  
But he can't help himself.

He take Kuroo shirt off, then slowly starts kissing and sucking his neck.

"Ah!.."

Kuroo tries so hard to keep his voice in.   
But he knows he's weak when it comes tsukishima.

"K-Kei... you know we can't do it here... Akaashi and Bokuto will be coming soon.."

He hates to admit it but Kuroo right.   
He takes a good second to figure what can they do before they do.

He smirks.

"Kei?.."

Tsukishima pulls Kuroos shorts and boxers down just under his hard length.

"Kei what're-.."

Kei shortly pulled his down as well.

He strokes his hard on, while leaning forward pretty much shoving his tongue down Kuroo's mouth.

When they part ways Kuroo thought nothing but how to regain his breath.

Tsukishima gently grabs Kuroo's length and put it in his hand with his own.

Kissing, slowly moving his hand up and down.

"Kei.. ah!.."

Tsukishima loves the sound his mate makes.   
Makes it harder every time they part ways after came. 

"Kei.. I'm gonna- ah.."

"Me too!"

Moaning in each other's ear they both cum.

Tsukishima plops down on top of Kuroo.  
Catching their breaths.

"Kuroo-San.. in your next heat.. I'm -"

"HEY HEY HEY!! ANYBODY HERE?!"

"Oh shit!.. Kei duck down!"

They quickly put their boxers and shorts back on. Also quickly cleaning up the mess they made.

" bokuto-San, what are we doing here-"

Akaashi pushes against the wall.

"Bokuto San?!..."

"Akaashi... I love you..."

"I know that bokuto San."

Akaashi pulls Bokuto closer and gives him a kiss.

"Akasshi let's go get some food, I'm starving!"

"Heh, sure Bokuto San."

They walk out.   
Kuroo and tsukishima quickly walked out the other way and act natural.

"Kuroo-San."

"Hm?.."

"I'm coming over on your next heat."

Kuroo gave a blank face but then smiled.

He kisses tsukishima cheek.

"I can't wait."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you believe the whole time I was out I manage to only finish this ONE chapter! I'm trying to get me shit together so I'm sooooo sorry if posting changes but please bare with me!
> 
> I've been so busy and stressed out lately that all I'm getting is writers block from it..
> 
> But anyways  
> Love you guys, keep reading. And I hope you enjoyed.
> 
> -p


	33. Bath time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omfg... this was longer than I thought

After dinner, kageyama and Hinata went straight to their room. It was a long day and boy were they dead tired

Taking their shirts off kageyama realized,  
"We need to shower."

He looks over to his mate, pretty much try his best not to fall asleep while standing.

"Hinata."

"Huh?"

"We need to take a bath."

Hinata head drop,

"I'm too tired.."

"If you don't, you'll be stiff tomorrow dumbass."

"Ugggh..."  
Hinata didn't want to admit it but kageyama was right.

He grabs his towel and walks over to his mate.

"Carry me then."

Kageyama signs, but doesn't hesitate to pick up his mate and heads for the baths.

While walking down the hall they see suga heading their way.

"Kageyama! Is Hinata alright?.."

"He's fine, just tired."

"Well, if your going to the baths it's empty."  
Smiled suga.

" alright?"  
Why he say it like that?

"I'm heading to bed then"  
He walks over and pats Hinata head.

"Goodnight kageyama, goodnight hinata,"

"Goodnight suga-Senpai"

"Guueh.. nght.."

Kageyama pats Hinata head and heads for the baths.

He sees the bathroom doors and suddenly he feels nerves.

"Why am I nerves?.. I've taken a bath with Hinata before.. so why am I..."

It hit him.

The first baths as mates.  
The reason why suga said it in a weird way.

Kageyama never thought about it before, how Hinata looked naked.

He starts to blush and feels extremely warm.

"Damn it.."  
He said to himself.

He walks through the doors and close them behind him, then putting down Hinata.

"Go get yourself clean up, then meet me in the b-bath.."

"Ooooookaaaaay"  
Yawned Hinata.

He takes him towel and walks over to the wall to pick a a square( I guess that's what I'll call it? ).

Kageyama turns around and sighs,

"It's okay.. you've done this a million of times, nothing new.."

He takes off his shirt, but something came over him to look behind him.

His eyes widen when he gets a peek at hinata butt.

He turn his head back and blushes.

He quickly takes off his clothes and wraps a towel around his waist.

"I-I'll be going first then!.."  
He quickly walks by a sleepy Hinata.

"Don't look!"

"Huh? Why? We've taken a bath together before?"

Kageyama said nothing and left Hinata confuse.

He cleans himself then walks to the bath, he turns his head to make sure Hinata wasn't looking.

He doesn't know why he doesn't want his mate to see him.

He takes off his towel and gets in the bath.

He sits there for a few minutes, then he hears the shower go off.

Hinata, still sleepy. Walking towards him.

"Can you get the bubbles going?"  
He yawns.

Kageyama turns on the bubbles and when he turn oh boy was he in a surprise.

Hinata took his towel off right in front of his face.( just really close not actually lol) 

The alpha jumps back and covers his eyes.

Not surprise his bottom hair is the same as his head.

"TELL ME WHEN YOUR GETTING NAKED BAKA!"

"I don't have any parts you don't Kageyama."  
Sat down Hinata.

Kageyama faces the other way.

"What's with you?"  
Asked Hinata.

"What do you mean?.."

"You've been acting weird ever since Suga-san said."

"What I?.."

"Yeah, what's up?.."

"It's just... first bath together as... mates.."

"And?"

"It's just.. you know..."

Hinata takes a good moment to think. 

Once he figure out what Kageyama was talking about he turns bright red and cover his face.

"Eh?! Hinata?.."

Hinata looks up at Kageyama.

"Kageyama! I... I want to try something!.."

The alpha is confuse,

" alright... what is it?.."

His mate moves closer to him.

He pushes Kageyama head up and starts kissing his neck.

"Hinata what're-.."

"Shut up"  
Said the omega.

He continues, slowly moving around kageyama neck.

"Fuck..."  
Thought the alpha.

He couldn't take it anymore, he pushed Hinata off and goes in for a hard kiss.

Both moving their tongues around Hinata moves back.

"Kageyama wait-"

"Breath through your nose dumbass"

He goes back in but again Hinata pushed him.

" I said wait!..."

"He's the on who started it.. why he's getting mad all of a sudden."  
Thought Kageyama.

"I'm..."

"Your?.."

"Hard..."

They both went silent and Hinata face went red.

"And?.. so am I.. what's the big deal-"

"I'm not sure if I want to do it all the way yet... I don't even know how to do it with a guy!"

Kageyama takes this conversation serious, after all. He wasn't sure if he was ready either.

"It's okay, I'm not sure either. But I'm sure I want to do it on your heat so you feel more pleasure than pain. And don't worry about how to do it, I looked it up."

"When?!..."

"When I marked you."

"That's why he took forever to reply!?"  
Thought Hinata.

"Yup, now let's hurry out the bath before we get sick"  
Smiles Kageyama.

"Alright..."

They get out the bath and dry themselves.

Putting on a new pair of clothes Kageyama walked over to Hinata and hugged him from the back.

"W-what is it?..."

"I don't know.. I just.. love your sent.."

"Well isn't that random"  
Laughed Hinata.

He turned around to face Kageyama and wrap his arms around his neck.

"Your cute when you smile.."

"D-dumbass! That's my line!"

He kisses his mate, 

"Let's head to bed"  
Yawned the alpha.

Hand in hand they headed to bed.


	34. The fight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY LOOK WHOS POSTING?! SO SORRY IT HAS TAKEN A F*CKING MONTH BUT I DID IT! SORRY IF ITS SHORT BUT YEAH! DONT KNOW IF MY REGULAR POST WILL START AGAIN BUT HERE I AM KICKING STRESS IN THE ASS! ENJOY!!
> 
> -P

Training camp was over.  
The tired team heads to the bus, waving good-bye to everyone. 

On the side you see Kuro saying bye to his alpha.  
As he starts to walk away, Tsukishima grab him by the arm and pulled him in for a kiss.

"Remember.. next heat.." he whispers to his mates ear.  
Kuroo said nothing but kissed his mate back, but he was pretty happy walking back to his team.

On the bus,  
Everyone in this point is passed out for such exhausting week. but not Hinata.

Hinata was thinking how he had a hard time trying to get his spikes in. They keeps getting blocked.. he feels like he's stuck and being left behind from his growing..

He looks over this is mate, his amazing setter.  
He's also fast asleep.

Hinata didn't want to think about what's bugging him right now, he just wants to lay his head on his mates shoulder, And so he does.

"I'll be better.. I'll grow stronger.. I want to be able to fight on my own.."

Thought Hinata as he dos off.

They make back to their school,  
Coach tells them to have a good nights rest.

They headed up to the club roomto leave their gear(volleyball stuff).

Kageyama yawns and heads to Hinata.  
Kissing his head.

"I'm pretty tired, ill be leaving first babe."

As Kageyama walks out the room Hinata runs to him.

"KAGEYAMA!"

He turns around to see that look in his mates eyes, the one when they go dark orange, the alpha like stare..

" toss to me."

 

-time skip after fight-(in anime)

"They had a fight?!.."  
Asked Asahi.

"Right?! The love birds got in a pretty big fight though... scared our little manager to death!"  
Said Tanaka.

"What happen between them...?"  
Worried Suga.

"They'll be fine."  
Said Daichi.

"But Daichi how do you kno-"

He pulls his mate in, 

"I know your worried but we both know them, they'll be fine."  
He smiles to his mate.

Suga really loves that about Daichi, know exactly what to say to calm him down.

"Your right Daichi.. they'll be fine... thank yo-"

"Or maybe they'll break up."

Suga felt shattered.

"DAICHI....!"

" IM KIDDING!!"  
as he starts running down the hall.

"IM SOOOOOORRRRRRY.....!"

Suga sighs..

"Yup.. that's my mate alright..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YOU LIKE THAT?! 
> 
> DIDNT WANT TO END IT AT A "SERIOUS" MOMENT SO WE HAVE THE COUPLE PLAYFULLY KILLING EACH OTHER MENTALLY;D


	35. Is it over?..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY LATE FRIDAY!..   
> I KNOW THE LAST 2 MONTHS HAVENT BE SO GREAT ON UPDATES BUT YOU KNOW WHAT?!  
> IM POSTING TO LET YOU GUYS KNOW IM NOT DEAD!... YET! LOL
> 
> HOPE YOULL ENJOY! :D

It's been 2 weeks since Kageyama and Hinata fought. They have a training coming up and the two still haven't talked. Not even in volleyball practice.

Hinata lays in bed, depressed and feeling lonely with out his mate.

"Are we even mates anymore... No! Kageyama would have said something... right...?! He said he'd never let me go.. right?!..."

Hinata stuff his face into his pillow, wondering what Kageyama doing right now...

"Is he thinking of me? Or not? Is he eating well?..  
Gosh I'm acting like a mother!.. ugh.. I need a shower..."

He gets up and heads for the bath.

"Shoyou?.."

Hinata turns around. It was his mom.

"Honey are you alright?"

He says nothing and turns around.

"Is it Kageyama?.."

He freezes, turns around with tears in his eyes.

She open her arms wide open, awaiting for her pup to come to her.

And as he did Hinata jumps into his mothers arms.

"You want to talk about it?"  
Hinata shook his head.

"Well whenever you want to talk I'm here hun."  
She kisses his forehead and let's him head to the bath.

Natsu came out her room. Seeing her older brother pouting.

She wonders what's wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it's short!..
> 
> I want to thank all of you for the kind comments you left me. Every time I read them I have the biggest smile on my face and gives me the reason doing this that I love! Be strong! Like how you guys have made me!


	36. Break up for good?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG! ITS WEDNESDAY MY DUDES!
> 
> ITS 2:33AM AND I CANT SLEEP!
> 
> WOOT WOOT!
> 
> ENJOY! 
> 
> -P!

It's 5:20am and the whole team are meeting at their school waiting to see who's left to wait.

"Who's left?"  
Asked the team captain.

"Hinata isn't here yet!"  
Shouted nishinoya.

It's to early for nishinoya to be hyped up.

Daichi looks over at asahi and gives his the death eye, saying 

" go calm him down".

Asahi being a such a fragile soul, walks in fear over to his mate.

He wraps his arms around nishinoya and says gently,

"H-hey.. calm down a bit it's still too early.."

Nishinoya says nothing, but just stands there.

"Wow I can't believe that actually worked."  
Laughs Tsukishima.

Suga scoffed, but surely to over to Kageyama.

Looking at the way where Hinata usually enters.

Suga Hates that his young pup having a fight with his mate.. but sadly it happens.

Hearing footsteps coming from the other direction, Suga turns his head around.

Smiling see his pup running to them.

"SORRY IM LATE!"  
Screamed Hinata.

"It's about time Hinata! ".  
Yell back Tanaka.

When Hinata got close, he stops and is trying to catch his breath and apologizes.

Suga looked at Kageyama again. This time he's facing down, putting his hand into a fits.

"Tsk..!"

Everyone heard that, including Hinata.

"Kageyama it's not that big of a deal..."  
Said Yamaguchi.

Daichi goes up to Kageyama.

" I don't know what's going on but keep it out of volleyba-"

Hinata moves in front of Daichi, turns his head to him. 

"I got it."

Daichi doesn't question him and gets the team to get on the bus.

"Got something to say?"

Kageyama looks at him but quickly turns back.

"Well?!.."

Still nothing.

"Fine!.. I guess it's over then!.."

Kageyama quickly looks up but Hinata already running to the bus.

"It's.. over?.."  
Thought Kageyama..

"Fuck... why didn't I-"

"KAGEYAMA! WE'RE LEAVING!"

Yelled Daichi.

Kageyama stands there for a few more seconds, again with his head down.

"I can't.. no I won't let this effect volleyball... I'm sure he said it out of anger.. I hope..."

Kageyama heads his way to the bus, seeing Hinata all the way in the back sitting my himself with his head down.

Kageyama sits higher up, knowing Hinata needs to cool down right now.

This is the first time Kageyama wishes that camp will end soon. He wants.. no he needs his mate back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IK IK I DRAGGED AGAIN!
> 
> But I'm still in school and I have a job now!
> 
> For my American readers, i work at 6 flags!( I won't be telling you which one though (;) MAYBE YOULL SEE ME ONE DAY BUT YOU DONT KNOW IT?! 
> 
> HOPED YOU ENJOYED THIS WEEKS CHAPTER !!
> 
> -P!


	37. Training camp 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUESS WHO ISNT DEAD YET?!...
> 
> LONG STORY SHORT I HAD A "DANCERS FRACTURED" IT WHAT ITS CALLED PLAYING MY FAVORITE SPORT. 
> 
> Guys... I'm really sorry about everything but life isn't on my side right now...
> 
> Here this weeks chapter and I hope I'll be getting better at this soon.. 
> 
> As always..  
> Love you lots.
> 
> -p

3 days in the camp, Kageyama is still trying to master the new toss and Hinata is practicing at Gym 3 with Tsukishima(A)and his mate Kuroo(O), Bokuto(A) and his mate Akaashi(O). And also Lev(A) with no mate.

After gym 3 group have finished, Hinata and Lev walked together, though it was quiet.

Hinata didn't mind it being quiet, but he was use to Lev bragging or complaining about something.

But finally he spoke,

"So.. Kageyama huh?"

Oh great, thought Hinata. 

He still trying not to cry for what he said to him 3 days ago. He didn't mean it. It was out of frustration and anger. But he knew that he needs to focus on volleyball right now. So does Kageyama.

"What about him?"  
Asked Hinata in a attitude voice.

"Did you guys really break?"

"Yeah I guess.."

"Ha! Good for you Hinata! I didn't really like him anyways!"

\---------------

Kageyama is exhausted and frustrated.  
All he wants to do now is take a bath and go to bed.

As he walks down the hallway when he hears,

"Ah! Hey!.."

"HINATA!"

He heard Nekomen Lev and Suga yelling.

He turns right and hides behind the pillar.

He sees Hinata angry and Suga holding him back.

Lev is holding his hand, Hinata must of bitten him.

"Wait... Lev's an alpha..."  
Kageyama growled to himself, ready to take down that tall cat for being near his mate.

But then,

"HINATA CALM DOWN!"  
Yelled Suga.

Kageyama felt like he should step in, seeing how his senpai is struggling to pull Hinata back and to rip open that cats neck.

 

Hinata, as an omega had an arch to fight.   
Even as an omega is eyes screamed Alpha.

Hinata growls,

"DONT EVER TALK BAD ABOUT KAGEYAMA!"

"HINATA LETS GO TO BED OKAY?!.."

Suga lifts him(surprisingly Suga gotten stronger after Kageyama attacked him long back)  
And heads to his room.

" you can sleep in my room tonight okay?!.."

Hinata still growling and looking a Lev.

After walking away Nekomen captain came around, looking at Lev.

"What happen to shripy?"

"He kinda got mad and attacked me"

"Aren't you an alpha?"

Kuroo laughed, even Lev is an alpha. He isn't very dominant.

"What's so funny?!...  
Said Lev angrily.

"Nothing, let's go to bed now.

 

Kageyama didn't know what to do..

He didn't care if someone talk bad about him.  
Only fear he has and lived was being left behind.

So why would he stand up for him?..  
Hinata still loves him or feels sorry for him? 

He has to talk to him.  
Or he'll go crazy.


	38. Afraid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I write nothing but hurt crybabies why ;__; OH! AND ITS WEDNESDAY!! WOOOOAH!!   
> But don't get your hopes up for the regular updates..'lol'(cries)
> 
> As always I hope you enjoy this weeks chapter because I believe in my writing and we're getting into something good!.. I hope.. don't quote me on that

Kageyama is the last one to the room where is whole team sleeps, only one up is Suga.

I thought he was going to sleep in the captains room with his mate... if he's here then...

"Oh Kageyama, where you been? I was getting worried".

He said nothing, he looks around for his futon and weirdly enough it was moved next to Hinata.

The alpha blush, but knowing this was a dick move.

"Assholes..."  
He mumble to himself.

He tries to drag it over but a small tiny hand grabbed on to it.

It was Hinata.

Still sleepy, he rubs his eye. But still doesn't know who was pulling Kageyama futon.

"That's...Kageyama's..."

Kageyama froze, is face turning bright red.

Hinata went back to sleep, without realizing who he was talking to.

Kageyama felt a hand land on his shoulder, he jumps back a bit to find it was Suga.

"Walk with me yeah?"

\---------

Walking through the gyms, Kageyama was quite.  
He can't keep what Hinata said out if his mind.  
Even the fact he called his name in his sleep.

"Hinata..."  
Kageyama slowly frowning, Suga finally spoke up.

"Miss him huh?..."

'Yeah... fuck I really do'  
Kageyama wanted to say.

He didn't have to say anything while his tears did all the talking.

Suga smiles and pats kageyams back.

"He misses you too."

Kageyama eyes widen, then turns his head to Suga.

Who's still smiling but stopped walking.

"Wait here."

Suga went walking back.

What? Why?

Kageyama turned around but to see he was gone.

'Why wait here?'

Few minutes later, Suga comes back.  
But there's someone behind him.

It was Hinata and this time he was wide awake.

Kageyama didn't know what to do,

Run? Hide? Do something!

No.

He has to face him. Even if he isn't ready, he needs to now.

He growling..

Suga thinks he's growling at Hinata.

"Hinata wait here-"

Hinata moved under Suga's wing.

"I got this... Go inside mom.."

He really don't want to, but he has to trust Hinata.   
And he knows Kageyama wouldn't do anything to hurt him.

"Alright Hinata.. I trust you.."

Suga turns and walks back inside.

It's just them now.

Hinata & Kageyama.

'Take a breath.. walk to him.."

Hinata slowly takes a step forward.

Kageyama takes a step back.

"Ka..kage-"

"Don't get near me.."

Hinata feels a cold shot up his back but still continues to walk forward.

"Don't!.."  
Growls the alpha.

"DONT PUSH ME AWAY!..."

Black... everything went black...

His arms are in pain, so is his back.

"Ow.."  
He manages to say.

But then,   
Hinata feels warm air hitting his face.  
And a familiar scent.

He's a afraid to open his eyes.  
But he does anyways.

It's Kageyama, digging his nails into his arms.  
Drawing blood and growling over his face.

An alpha..

'My alpha...'

Kageyams grip tightens.

Hinata whines in pain.

His omega instincts kicks in.

He's fighting back, struggling to get out of kageyams grip.

Till he felt something fall on his cheek.

'Kageyama's.. crying?..'


	39. Well shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm honestly running out of ideas for chapter names... lol? Anyways I think I have a serious problem always getting my smol fry hurt (: .. has always hope you enjoy this weeks chapter! Love lots!!

'Kageyama's.. crying?..'

 

"Hinata.."

There it is again, that low voice.  
The one Hinata can't get over 

"Kageyama.. your- ah - hurting me.."  
Whines the omega.

Kageyama jumps up, not having a clue he was holding on to him too tight to the point of bleeding.

Hinata sits up, seeing how small streams of blood roll down his arm.

He feels funny.. he feels hot..

'Oh no...'

Kageyama smells it.

' it smells... sweet...'

"Ah..."

Kageyama looks at his mate,

He's suddenly sweating, panting, went back to laying on the floor.

"Shit!.. Hinata!.."

The alpha crawls to his mate, and picks him up.

Sweating.. panting... 

Moaning...?

Hinata's in heat.

'Holy shit..'

Kageyama can feel it.

Just like before.

Thousands of years of alpha instinct started to flow in his blood.

'Not here! Not Now!'

Before Kageyama is under complete dominants, he picks up his mates and starts running to Suga.

"Sugawara-San!"

Yelled out the alpha.

"Sugawara-San!!..."

"Kageyama... stop..."

"I can't be with you right now! I'll hurt you again!"

"You...ah... didn't do anything..."

Kageyama keeps running and calling for Suga.

"Sugawara-San!...."

Finally he makes it out with his mate.

"Hinata! Kageyama!"

"Suga!..."

Daichi pulled on Suga shirt.

"What?!.. Hinata might be hurt! Let go!"

"He's in heat."

"What?!..."

"Get him, and run. Or it'll effect me too! Now go!.."

Suga shook his head and ran to Hinata's aid.

Till Kageyama drops to his knees.

"SHIT!..."

'HES TOO CLOSE TO HIM!'

"GAAAHHHHH!..."

"HINATA!"

Suga runs up and pushes Kageyama to get Hinata out of his arms.

"HINATA ARE YOU ALRIGHT?!-"

He's bloody, from the neck.

"Not again..!"

He looks and see that's Kageyamas mouth is also bloody. But sees fear in his eyes.

"I'm sorry... take him before I..."  
Kageyama couldn't finish.

"Geh...!"

Suga lifted Hinata and runs to the infirmary.

Daichi runs up to Kageyama and holds him down.

"Kageyama are you alright?.."

"No..."  
Pants Kageyama...

" I... hurt him... again..."

"You didn't mean to do it!.. it's in our blood Kageyama it's happens!.."

Kageyama isn't moved by it. And tears start falling from his eyes.

Daichi is an older alpha and team captain.

Only thing he can do right is give a helping hand to his young junior.

'What would Suga do?..."  
Thought Daichi. Then. It hit him.

In a split second, he wraps his arms around Kageyama.

'This a hug or a hold down?!..'  
Thought Kageyama.

"I know I'm not Suga so this is the only thing I can think of right now..."  
Nervously said Daichi.

"Thank you.. Daichi-San..."

'He's going to hate me forever now'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Kageyama :( will things look up soon? Or will he be doomed to the lonelyness again?.. I know my updates haven't been.. the best in the last few months but please believe when I say I'm trying :c .. if you guys have any question or have an ideas for this story I would seriously would love to hear them! My Twitter @Marked_Creator. Feel free to ask anything c:


	40. The end but a new beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys... I’m so sorry it’s been so long.. a lot has happens and well... I have no excuse and I’m sorry. Please enjoy the last chapter and thank you all for your love and support! Hope to see you in my next project
> 
> -p

Pain.  
Hinata opens his eyes, confuse to where he's at and can't remember what had happen.

'This seems familiar'  
Thought Hinata.

He can barely move, feeling like he's burning in the inside but feels ice cold on the outside. Then he's remembers, he's in heat.  
He tries to move but his body never listens to him half the time. His vision is blurry, but he manages to move his arm in front of his face till his vision focused. He sees a red light in the corner of his eye. He moves his head to see what the mysterious light was. It's was a clock.

'2:09am'

He's in the infirmary.  
He looks over to the other side. He sees Suga sleeping in the other bed. Mumbling in his sleep, but he seems peaceful.

Hinata can't remember what happen.   
But he feels a heavy pain in his chest. It's weird, he feels like it's not his pain..the pain doesn't seem like it's coming from him.  
He knows that Kageyama would never hurt him( hurt him badly).

This feeling.. weirdly must be Kageyamas...

"Gotta...find... Kageyama..."

Hinata manages to get up and move out the bed. He tries taking a step but his heat doesn't make it easy for him. He felt a strong pain at his neck. "Ah not again!..." Hinata sees a mirror and sees the bandages around his neck. "Ugh...".  
He looks around to see what he can find with the moons light and sees a pill bottle on top of the counter. He slowly makes his way over and luckily their supplements. He grabs the bottle and heads towards the door.

'Ngh.."

Hinata stops. He looks over to make sure he didn't wake up Suga. He seems him peacefully sleeping, just moving around in his sleep that's is. Hinata slowly opens the door makes his way out.

He's outside now, and surly the pain in his chest is growing. Kageyama must be close by, Hinata moves away from the door and finds a safe place to take the pills. He manages to get 2 down and it's now easier for him to walk. He starts to follow the pain in his chest, seeing how it's pulling him to the lake that was behind the gyms and past a small woods.

He heads for that direction and trying his hardest to breath quietly as he can. Though the panting was not helping. As he walks he moves past the gyms and near the woods.

'Scary..'

He thought. But there was no time to be scared. He has to face Kageyama. He can't wait anymore, he feels like he's done enough damage to him.. and if he'd continued Kageyama probably wouldn't wait for him anymore... 

'That's crazy...! We're... mated for life...'  
'Right?...'

After every pant, He didn't realized that he had spoken out loud, then suddenly heard something move in the bushes. Whatever it was, it was fast and Hinata began to run(or speed walk really).  
He keeps running, but he swears whatever was moving is following him now. He sees the lake reflecting the moods light. He's close.  
He starts to pick up and speed and hears whatever it was chasing him coming closer.

"Almost there!..."

As he comes closer to the end he trips over a huge log which caused him to fly out of the woods really. 

"Gauuh! My..ankle!.."

The supplements few out of Hinata hand and rolled into the dark, Not only is the pain in his chest and neck has worsen, but now his ankle.

"F-fuck!.."

Now he's not the type to cruse but only when the time calls you know. He stays still to see if he's broken or strained his ankle but as he hears the bushes moving again.

In fear he tries to pull him self back up but struggle to drag his body. The noise got closer and closer till he sees a shadow pop out. He closed his eyes and takes cover, few seconds and nothing happen. He open his eyes, only to see a bunny was starring at him then quickly hops away.

"You got to be kidding me.."  
He's embarrassed.

Hinata turns his head, He's close to the lake.  
As he grabs the nearest bush to help him up something isn't right. He feels the pain in his ankle but weirdly finding... pleasure?..

The supplements were wearing off.

"Gah... need..alpha.. need.. my alpha..".

He gets up, and start to hopping.

"Want... gah.. my alpha..!"

\----------------------------------------

Kageyama sits there, with his knees in his chest seeing across the lake.

'He's probably hates me.. if not then than now'

He hears something in the bushes, doesn't mind much of it thinking it's probably just a bunny.. probably. He looks back to the river, scoots up to see his reflection. Something doesn't feel right, He's sweaty, and he's craving something.

"What the..."

A sudden thump sound was made in the woods, Kageyama quickly springed up and took a step back.

-ka!..-

He heard something, he feels like he should get to safety but something stopping him.

-kage...!-

"Wh-who's there's?!"  
Screamed Kageyama.

Nothing. Is he imaging it? He takes a step forward and he hears it again, but a little more clearly.

-Kageyama!-

This made him jump back almost falling into the lake. Who in the hell would be out this late looking for him!? With the moons light he can see the path from the woods. He isn't sure but he's feeling off...  
He's feels hot, his heart beat starting to raise and a unease desire is starting to come over him.

"Why?!.. There isn't a omega and I would never do that to-!.."  
And it hit him.

-Kage-yama!...-

Air caught in his chest.  
He runs.   
He runs faster than he's ever ran before.  
Trying his best not to let the alpha in him take over. But all he can think of is marking his mates..  
Soft..beautiful... light skin.

-no! Stop!-

"Hinata!"  
Sliding on the dirt as if he was playing baseball player running to safe. He makes it to his mate and pulls him to his lap.

"Hinata what are you doing here?!... why aren't you with!-"

"I... wanted to see you!"  
Hinata continues to pant

"Oy! What happen to your ankle!"

"I.. ha... feel...."

-did he just moan?!...-

Kageyama had enough, he felt something go off inside him. He looks down at Hinata and carefully picks him up and walks over to the lake.

"Kageyama?..."

"Hinata..."

He sits close by the edge of the lake and carefully sits Hinata on his lap, softly letting his injured foot to the grown. He looks over his mate, my god he's making such a face. Wondering if that's the face Hinata makes if he claimed him here and now.

"Shouyo...."

Hinata open his eye and looked at Kageyama. He isn't use to him calling him by his first name but boy did it make him melt.

"If I take it too far.. try your best to push me into the lake...I can't hold back anymore..."

"Tobio-?!.."

And Hinata just sealed his fate.  
Kageyama pulls the omegas chin up and kissing him and shoves his tongue into hinatas mouth. Giving him everything he has to offer . Hinata tries to push him off but his mates has one hell of a grip. He gives in. He couldn't fight it anymore.

-Tobio.. -

Finally their lips part, both breathing heavily. Kageyama grabs Hinata right arm. He kisses it and quickly bites down on the same place.  
"Ha....!"  
Moaned shouyo.  
He does this to every limb, Every limb has a claim mark now. After biting one last spot he goes back to the mark he made hours ago. He slowly undoes the bandages around Hinata neck and starts to lick it.

"Tobio!.. st-ah... it's hurts!..."

But he doesn't listen. As he continues licking his mate he moves his hand a slowly starting to pull on Hinata shorts.

"W-wait!..."  
"No. Can't wait. Won't wait."

He slips his hand through those lose waistband..  
And he slowly starts to move his hand around Hinata length.

"D-don't!..ah!.."

"Why?.. you don't like it?"

"N-n-no! It's not that!.. it feels.. weird!.."

"Is that so..."

But Kageyama didn't stop, if anything he started to stroke it faster.

He's my mate. Only I can make him feel this way. He belongs to me and no one else. He moans for me and only me. I'll kill anymore who tries to hurt him or take him.

but didn't you hurt him?

Kageyama stopped, and quickly pulled his hand out. Hinata had a breather, and looks at Kageyama.

"Tobio...?"

 

Nothing.  
He bowed his head so low he looks like he's about to cry but the omega doesn't hear anything. Shoyou manages to put his hand on kageyams cheek and held it up to see the alpha eyes.  
Then Hinata saw how.. blue they are. Did Kageyama snap out it?.. then Hinata felt a drop.  
There it is, the ocean finally letting its waves lose.

"I'm sorry.. shoyou... I'm so sorry!.. I'm sorry I hit you, I'm sorry I didn't talk to you, I'm sorry our quick isn't working because of me, I'm sorry I attack you again! I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry-"  
He hit is head every time he said sorry. Hinata couldn't take it anymore.

"Kageyama!"

Kageyama feels a sting to his face. Did hinata hit him? Took him a minute then he face his omega.

“You... needed.. it..”

And right he was, he puts his hand on the cheek that was recently struck and then sees Hinata slowly moving it out the way. He moves closer and starts to lick where had hit the alpha. Kageyama just sat there, wondering if he had scratch him again or was his way of saying sorry. Either way he couldn’t care less what Hinata did to him as long has Hinata didn’t hate him.

As he finishes, hinata spoke.

“Sorry... I didn’t know what to do and i-“

“Hinata... do you hate me?..”

“BAKA! Of course I don’t! I could never hate you! I thought you hated me! And and and! BAKA! Stupid bakayama! Don’t ever think I hate you and and and...-“  
As he pounds on Kageyama chest.

As Hinata words start to fade Kageyama was happy. He was happy to know Hinata didn’t hate him. He was happy to finally hold him again, happy to know he wasn’t going lose him, and he was happy that he had his panther back.

He wipes away the tears off Hinata’s face and kisses him one more time.

“Kageyama...”  
“Yeah?...”  
“Um... my ankle is killing me so.. can we-..”  
“Oh shit! Right! Sorry sorry! Just, hold on tight okay?”

Hinata wraps his arms around Kageyama neck,  
“Okay” as he blushes and looks down.  
Kageyama smiling like an idiot.

As he’s walking back to the infirmary holding his mate in his arms he looks at him and a small laugh left him.

“What?..”  
Said Hinata.

“Nothing, I just love you that’s all.”

There and he goes and done it.

“Kageyama!! I love you too!!”

Hinata is all over him, kissing him and making a fuss.

“BOKE! YOUR GOING TO MAKE ME DROP YOU!”  
“That’s okay! Because I know you’ll catch me!”  
Smiled Hinata.

“Ugh... you really are a dumbass..”

“But I’m your dumbass”

“Yeah... my dumbass...”

 

The End.


End file.
